Singing Magic
by Kawaiicolors294
Summary: Sonic broke Amy's heart for picking Sally instead of her. Amy left for not only that but something ter 7 years Amy comes back and was there a reason he chose Sally?Read what happens!(Sonamy)
1. Chapter 1

This my new fanfic n i hope u like it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 Amy P.O.V<p>

''Hi Sonic!''I came n ran at Sonic n hugged him.

''Amy get off me!''Sonic was annoyed.

''Im waiting for Sally n I don't want u here!''He said.

''What r u doing with her?''I asked while feeling a little heart broken.

''Im going on a date with her.''he said

I was fully heart broken n I felt pain in her heart.

''Bu... bu..but Sonic why I love u.''I said sad while I got his hand.

''I don't like u like that.''he said

I hugged him but Sonic pushed me off and I fell on the floor.

''YOUR SO ANNOYING,YOU WON'T EVER LEAVE ME ALONE!''he screamed.

''I WILL NEVER LIKE YOU SO LEAVE ME ALONE!''

Then Sally came waiting for Sonic at the big tree that Sonic always hangs out ran to Sally n gave her flowers,they were holding hands n walked away. I started crying n felt pain in my heart. It had started raining,I had knew my emotions can control the weather n I had to stop before there would be a big tornado in Mobius. I wouldn't let that happen,I ran to my house as I still tried to calm herself knew if I told anyone they would be in danger. If Eggman knew who I was,he would use my power for evil n hurt the ones I most cared about.

I'll just leave,I think I can't face anyone right now.I don't want to talk about what happen too,I know that Cream n Rouge will hate Sonic n Sally..  
>If...I tell.. 'll find out anyway.I was thinking of destroying my things to leave no trace,so i just opened my closet n with a snap of a finger,my clothes burned to ashes.I threw away the ashes n was replaying what just happened with Sonic in my head.I burned everything in my room into ashes except a friendship bracelet that Cream had made for Rouge n I,then I wrote a note.I left my house I was going to anywhere, anywhere away from here.I don't know when i'll be back but I will.<p>

* * *

><p>After Amy left<p>

''Come on !Lets go shopping with Amy!''Cream said at Rouge.

''Ok,ok let go.''Rouge said as she knocked at Amy's door.

''...''no one answered.

''Thats weird Amy always answers at the first knock.''Rouge said.

As Rouge said that when she knocked again,the door went in n it was pitch black with nothing in the looked around the house n there wasn't anything,except a note.

''Rouge I found something!'' she said as she waved the note.

Cream n Rouge were surprised n went to Tails' garage,they told him to get everyone everyone got here,Cream,Rouge,Knuckles,Tails,Sliver,Sonic,Sally,n Blaze.

''Why r we here''Knuckles.

''Yeah why r we?''Sonic said annoyed.

''Amy's gone''Cream said heart broken.

Sonic was shocked,he was kinda was smirking but no saw her,''That bitch is finally gone''she thought.

''She left note n I'm going to read it'' Rouge said as she started reading.

* * *

><p>Dear Everyone,<p>

I am so sorry for not telling everyone in person but I had to go right away.I love everyone so don't think I didn' take care, especially Tails take care of luck Rouge n Knuckles and Blaze n up keep searching,I don't want to be found, leave me be,I don't know if i'll be back.

Goodbye

Love Amy

* * *

><p>Everyone was so shocked Blaze started crying while hugging Sliver Rouge and Cream were crying Knuckles saw some note taped to the back of the other note that said ''To Cream''.Cream noticed it n took it off,it said ''ONLY FOR CREAM TO READ''.<p>

''I'll read this at home'' she said

Sonic ran around to find Amy but she wasn't found anywhere.

Everyone was so worried that they started searching but nothing...no one found her

Cream returned home with her mother vanilla heart broken after they couldn't find then realized that she had forgotten to read the note,that was only for had then gone up to her room n started reading.

* * *

><p>To Cream<p>

I will be back for sure but don't tell anyone!Remember that song I would sing to you? Whenever you hear that song I am back!

Luck with Tail!

Love Amy

* * *

><p>''That song'' Cream said<p>

''I remember it''

Flashback

Amy n Cream were on a flat place of flowers,they were picking having a fun time but Amy told Cream to sit next her.

''Cream''

''Yes ?''

''Would u like me to sing a song that is really precious to me?''

''I would love to!''she said cheerfully.

Amy started singing.

''In a place no one knows,  
>The morning starts to be born.<p>

The wish I made on a star is now,  
>Dripping upon a place that has lost it's light.<p>

I softly reach out my hand,to recuse you.

My voice crosses over the world.  
>I bet it will reach you someday.<br>Even if my dream ages when I take a deep sigh,  
>Please make it so I won't forget it.<br>My fingers can touch everything,  
>I just open the door, and I can reach to the faraway distance.<p>

Even when I'm at the end of the world,  
>I think of you.<p>

The wish I held to my chest finally  
>Aims faraway in the blue sky in order to fly.<p>

Someday I'll muster my courage and let go of your hand.

My voice can cross over everything  
>To reach the promised day for just the two of us.<br>The wisdom of the dark bewilders me.  
>Please make it so that I will never fear it.<br>Your white wings flap,  
>And you fly, riding on the wind, to the other side of the clouds.<p>

In the moment the night sleeps, I go on a journey.

My voice crosses over the world.  
>I bet it will reach you someday.<br>Even if my dream ages when I take a deep sigh,  
>Please make it so I won't forget it.<br>My fingers can touch everything,  
>I just ride on the wind, and I can reach inside of the light.''<p>

Amy stopped singing n Cream was amazed.

''Your voice is amazing!You should be a singer!''Cream said

''Thank you Cream!''Amy said as she blushed

_End of Flashback_

''I'll wait for you Amy''Cream said smiling while she started crying.

* * *

><p>Amy P.O.V<p>

After teleporting away from station square, I arrived at one of my friends house n she lived far away from station was like a mother to me n she said that she was going to make me a star with my ,she knew I had powers.I had arrived at her doorstep getting ready for her to jump on me because she hasn't seen me in a long I knocked on the door she had opened it n jumped on me.

''AMY!''the girl screamed in excitement.

''Hi Mina!''

''You have grown so big!''a fake tear came down Mina's face.

''I missed you!''

''I missed you too!,Your still so adorable!''

''Come in!''

''Okie''

I went inside her house as she got two cups of tea n we sat on her couch.

''R you ok Amy?''

''Yeah I'm fine still a little heart broken''

''Its going to be ok you have me!But..''

''Do you have a place to live?''

''Nope!''

''Oh I know!How about you stay here!''

''Really!?''

''Sure!I have an extra room n we can go shopping to get things for you!''

''Thank you so much!''

''And I can make you into a star with your beautiful voice!''

''sigh''

''Fine since I have nothing else to do''

''YAY!''

I smiled. This is going to be fun!Im going to be a star!But i must control my powers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!Im happy I at least got 1 review thank you(Tears of joy)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 ? P.O.V<p>

''Like fragments of a dream fallen apart.  
>I've lost the final pieces of my fragile heart.<br>I don't know how to i'll find myself but I still have to try.  
>Till I reach the end of this rainbow colored sky.<p>

I am held prisoner by the little lights that fell through the cracks  
>And down a path that looks like a day dream, I walk, and I walk.<br>The excelling gravity,  
>The repeating pull,<br>Will not tell me about my heart.

Take me away now,  
>Connecting the bridge of dust and sand together.<br>If you peek into the loop that was made,  
>Sometime, it will change its shape,<br>And begin to spin.  
>In order to meet me again.<p>

I can't rely on a single thing.  
>I can't believe in a single thing.<br>If at least I had a dream, I would be saved.

My fate that rains down  
>Fills up both of my hands.<br>But my hands alone are not enough.

Before it overflows...

Accept me, support me,  
>Even if just a little,<br>I can make a tomorrow that you are able to believe  
>That there is no such thing as a world without meaning.<br>I won't give up anymore.

The eternity that will never happen again  
>Falls through the cracks<p>

Now

Grab it with those hands of yours.

Just take me away now.

An infinite number of kaleidoscopes that overlap  
>Continue to reflect the future, no matter where it is.<br>The pattern of it that we couldn't even imagine  
>Fills in the final crack.''<p>

''ANGEL,ANGEL,ANGEL!''the crowd cheering ~ I love the cheering that's for me,its so fun n makes me feel special inside.

''Thank you for coming!Goodbye!''I said to the crowd while feathers came from the I left the stage.

''AMY YOU WERE PERFECT!''

''Thanks Mina!''

''To the next town!''Mina.

''Oh yeah,where r we going?'' said Amy.

''Umm its a surprise?''Mina said nervous.

''Mina''

''Y..ye..yes?''she said nervous.

''Where r we going?''Amy said scary.

''uh uh uh.''

''MINA!''

''Ok,ok ok do you promise not to get mad?''

''(sigh)Fine,go on.''

''We...wer..were going to station square.''

''WHAT!''Amy yelled.

''YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T GET MAD!''Mina screamed

''Fine,but all see them again.''

''R you going to go visit them?''

''I dunno, i'll think about it.''

''Ok, you think about this in the bus.''

''TO STATION SQUARE!''Mina screamed.

After 7 years,Mina got me a job as a is now my manager,my fake name is ''Angel'',to not let people know I'm Amy Rose.I am now in world tour,which I was really excited about.I got to go all around the world but in my concert,I get my bangs n get clips to hide them.I also made my eye blue with my magic,to not let them know I'm me but not when Im in the bus.

So finally going back,I miss there going to 's time to met Cream...  
>I'll think about the details later.<p>

* * *

><p>At Station Square<p>

''Gasp!''a rabbit named Cream did.

''MOM MOM!''she said.

''Yes honey?''her mother Vanilla said.

''Can I tickets to go to Angel's concert!?''Cream said.

''Sorry Cream but I don't think we can afford it.''

''Awwwww.I understand''Cream said disappointed.

''Knock,knock''someone knocked on the door.

''I'll get it!''Cream said.

When she opened the door it was Tails.

''Hi Tails.''Cream blushed.

''Hi Cream,do you want to go eat somewhere with Sonic n Sally.''Tails said.

''Sure!''Cream said so cute that Tails blushed.

''But with Sonic n Sally?''

''Come on Cream don't hold a grudge!''

''Fine!Lets go.''

''Bye mom!''

''Bye sweetie!''

Cream has hold a grudge on Sonic because he confessed what he had deal didn't like Sally,she would tell Cream to call her ''Big sister''.But the only big sister to Cream was Amy.

Cream n Tails were now dating was Sonic n Sally,Sonic wouldn't really hang out with Tails because of Sally would make him go on a bunch of dates.  
>They met Sonic n Sally at the restaurant.<p>

* * *

><p>Amy P.O.V<p>

''WERE HERE!''Mina screamed that woke me up.

''Huh?'' confused I said.

''WERE R HERE AMY!''

''ohh...Wait WHAT!''

''Yup we're finally here''

''Station square..''

''Have you thought of going to see them.''

Yeah, but Cream first''

''Your little sister right?Well not biologically.''

''Ya...I MISS HER SOO MUCH!I hope she's has Tails to be her boyfriend n she's grown up to be a beautiful girl!''

''Oh yeah,how old is she?''

''Umm..wait let me think.9,10,11,12,13,14,15...15.''

''Well come on!''

''What?''

''Come on!Im coming too!''

''NO YOUR NOT!''

''Awwie but why not?''

''Cause I want to go by self.''

''Okk..but don't get found out!N put the hood on''(You know the ones that hav like a cape n you tie it in the front?Or like red riding hood had it.)

''OK''

I put on the hood on n went be hide a bush.

Ok i'll do a spell to see where cream I got a piece of chalk n drew a circle with a star inside n it had symbols on the outside.

''Show where Cream is!''

The magic circle showed where Cream wasn't at home...DAMN IT!But she's on a date with Tails!N 2 other people,eh I don't care about the other people since I can't see them ,how about I surprise Vanilla!I was walking to Vanilla's house n got lost but I found it god I kinda remember where her house house is still the same!Brings back memories!I went up to the door

What happens if they don't want to see me or they hate me!Stop it Amy!Vanilla wouldn't do that!So I knocked on door n good thing no one was around so I put my hood down n I just noticed how long my hair has gotten over the past seven years...wow.

''Yes who is it?''Vanilla said while I was turned n then turned to face her.

''Hi Vanilla!''I said

''Amy?Is that you?''

''Yes Vanilla!''she hasn't changed at all.

''Amy!Your all grown up n so beautiful!''

''Heh heh!''

''What do you do for a living?''

''I actually am a singer called ''Angel''.''

''Really?!Cream loves your music but we couldn't afford tickets.''

''Its a good thing I have 6 extra tickets!''

''Oh!Cream will be over joyed!''

''Where is Cream I want to see my little sister!''

''She went to go eat somewhere around twinkle park.''

''Thank you Vanilla!Bye bye''

''Goodbye!

I'm coming for you Cream!

* * *

><p>At restaurant<p>

''Hi Tails n Cream!''

''Hi'' they both said.

''Hey guys''Sonic said.

''How is my little sister?''Sally said.

Cream hated when she said that,Amy is her only big sister.N she is her only little sister.

''Come on let go eat!I'm hungry!''Sonic said.

''Ok'' they all said.

They went in n began to order.

''Chilidogs!Yes!''Sonic said.

''Do you wanna share?''Tails said to Cream.

''Su..sure''she said as she blushed.

''Im just going to randomly pick''said Sally.

They ordered n their food,ate n left.

* * *

><p>Amy P.O.V + Cream P.O.V<p>

Cream! I miss her so much but I have to let her know I'm !Theres a spot there.I put on my hood,i'll be my normal form so that Cream can know its me.I sat down at the bench.I don't see Cream but I can feel that she is no one know its me i'll use my powers.I'll contact her with my mind.

''Cream?''I said

''Listen!''I said

''In a place no one knows,  
>The morning starts to be born.<p>

The wish I made on a star is now,  
>Dripping upon a place that has lost it's light.<p>

I softly reach out my hand to rescue you.''

''That song''Cream thought while walking outside with Tails Sally n stopped everyone was confused at her

''My voice crosses over the world.  
>I bet it will reach you someday.<br>Even if my dream ages when I take a deep sigh,  
>Please make it so I won't forget it.<br>My fingers can touch everything,  
>I just open the door, and I can reach to the faraway distance.''<p>

Amy kept singing n she made pink flower petals fall from the loved her singing n were gave out roses while she was singing.

''Even when I'm at the end of the world,  
>I think of you.<p>

The wish I held to my chest finally  
>Aims faraway in the blue sky in order to fly.<p>

Someday I'll muster my courage and let go of your hand.''

''Amy...,Amy,AMY!''Cream said as she followed the voice of her n left her friends while crying,while she left her friends.

''My voice can cross over everything  
>To reach the promised day for just the two of us.<br>The wisdom of the dark bewilders me.  
>Please make it so that I will never fear it.<br>Your white wings flap,  
>And you fly, riding on the wind, to the other side of the clouds.<p>

In the moment the night sleeps, I go on a journey.

My voice crosses over the world.  
>I bet it will reach you someday.<br>Even if my dream ages when I take a deep sigh,  
>Please make it so I won't forget it.<br>My fingers can touch everything,  
>I just ride on the wind, and I can reach inside of the light.''<p>

* * *

><p>Amy P.O.V<p>

''AMY,AMY,AMY''I heard my little sister say.

''Cream..''I say as I put my arms out.

''AMY,AMY,AMY!''she said as she came into my arms.

''I missed you my little sister!''I said as I put down my hood.

''I missed you too big sister!''

''Your so big n beautiful!''I said

''Thank you!'' she said while still crying n hugging me.

''Cream where are you?!''I heard Tails say looking for Cream,I put on my hood.

''Cream?''

''Yes?''

''Come to your house after this alone n don't tell anyone ok?''

''Yes!''

I wiped her tears away n made a glass rose out of them n gave it her.

''Here''

''Its pretty!''she said

We both stand up n they all came to us while Cream went to I tried to leave.

Hey!What did you do to our friend?!''I heard Sonic said.

''Oh what do mean?''I said.

''Answer!'' Sally said to me.

I saw that Tails was glaring at me, it was adorable but lets have fun with them as I smiled at Cream.

''What is fox boy?Why the face?''I said to him while I smiled n Cream giggled a little bit but he didn't notice.

''HEY!''Sonic ad yelled at me.

''Stop Sonic!'' Cream said.

''Yes?''

''What did you do?!''He got angry.

''(chuckled)Nothing.''

''Lier!''Sally said.

''Well,bye bye.''

''WAIT!''he said as he pulled on my hood n it fell off.I was doomed!NOT!

They have almost seen my hair but I got a flower n made a bunch of petal came out n into there faces except Cream.I waved at Cream when the petals where in their faces n she had finally seen what I had looked like.I ran away n Sonic had almost caught up with me.

''HEY!''he said while running super fast n chasing me.

''HA!''I laughed as I started shooting fire at him because he wouldn't stop.

When he stopped I was gone n since no one was here.

''Time to fly!''I said as my wings came out.

I'm actually an angel!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiii!You guys are so nice!Thank you for following!Who else watched Sonic Boom?Amy was ADORABLE!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 (Cream P.O.V)<p>

Amy!She's back,I'm so happy!I'm smiling so much!

''Cream?''I heard Tails say.

''Yes?''I smiled at him.

''Are you ok?Did she do anything to you?''he said worried.

''I'm fine!Thank for worrying.''

''Of course i'm worrying,idiot.''he said as he blushed then I had blushed.

I smiled even more!He's worrying about me!

''Are you sure your fine?''Sally said.

Thank goodness Amy is here,so she can show Sally who's little sister I am.

''SHE HAS POWERS!''Sonic said.

''And she can run as the same speed as you!''Tails said back.

''Did you catch a glimpse of her face?''Sally said.

'' you see her face Cream?''Sonic said to me.

''Uh...no.''I said,i'm not going to tell anyone!Amy has long hair now and she's really pretty!

I FORGOT!I have to meet Amy at my house!

''Oh!Well look at the time!I must hurry back home now!'' I said.

''Oh well i'll take you home.''Tails said.

''You don't have to Tails!''

Please stay Tails!Please just to see Amy!

''Nope.I have to take care of you.''Tails replied.

''Bu..but''

''Bye guys.''Tails said to Sonic and Sally.

''Bye lil bro!''Sonic said to Tails.

''Bye lil sis!''Sally said to me.

HATE IT HATE IT HATE IT!

''Lets go Tails'' I said to him.

''Sure!''he said as he grabbed my hand we walked to my house.I also blushed.

* * *

><p>Amy P.O.V<p>

''Its so pretty!''

Its been a long time since i've looked from Station Square up to Cream's house I go!I saw a window open and went into Cream's house.I also still had my wings but they were down,since I wash't flying.

''Amy?!''I heard Vanilla say.

Shit!I forgot she doesn't know I'm an angel!

''H..hi Vanilla?''I said to here.

''Oh my Amy you have wings!''

''Yes I do.''

''Are you an angel?''she said jokingly.

''(sigh)Yes.''

''What?I was joking!''she said.

''But its true!''

''Look at that dead plant.''I pointed at the plant in a vase.

''Ok.''she said.

''_In a place no one knows, _  
><em>The morning starts to be born.<em>

_The wish I made on a star is now,  
>Dripping upon a place that has lost it's light.<em>

_I softly reach out my hand,to rescue you._

_My voice crosses over the world.  
>I bet it will reach you someday.<br>Even if my dream ages when I take a deep sigh,  
>Please make it so I won't forget it.<br>My fingers can touch everything,  
>I just open the door, and I can reach to the faraway distance.''<em>I stopped singing and the dead plant turned into a rose.

''That was amazing Amy!''she said.

''Thank you but see!''

''Yes your an angel!And your wings are beautiful!''

''Thank you!''

''But have you told Cream.''

''No I just did something for to know I was here.''I smiled.

''Do you have a place to live Amy?''

''No''I said sad,this is like with Mina.

''Would you like to stay here?''

''Oh I couldn't''

''Oh please!Cream will be very excited.''

''Ok if it makes her happy.''I smiled,we heard a knock on the door.

''I'll be right back Amy,it might be Cream.''she said.

''Ok.''

She opened the door and I was in the back of her going to jump on Cream or she was going to jump on she opened the door it was Cream and... WINGS!Vanilla looked at UH UH WHAT DO I with her through thoughts!

''Pretend im not here and I'm like a ghost!''I said through my thought to her.

''Ok''she said.

I noticed that there were leaves on the floor and Tails just noticed me.I pretended to look like a ghost then...

''Blow!''I whispered and the leaves blew in his face.I was gone and flew up the stairs.

''Is someone here?''Tails asked Vanilla.

''No of course not.''Vanilla replied.

''Well bye ~''Cream said while she kissed him on the TO GO CREAM!

''By..bye''he Cream closed the door.

Then I flew down the stairs and Cream saw me.

''AMY!''she screamed and jumped on me.

We were about to fall on the floor but my wings saved YOU WINGS!

''Hi Cream!''I said as we were floating.

She looked at my wings and poked them.

''Are these real?!''she said.

''Yup!''

'' AN ANGEL!''

''Yes.''

''WOW!Its pretty.''

''Thank you!''I smiled at her.

''I'll prepare some snack for you girls!''Vanilla said.

''Thank you for all you've done!''I said to her.

''No you!''she said.

We all sat at their couch and ate snacks.

''Amy.''

''Yes?''

''Will you be staying here?''

''Yes I will!Any thing to stay with my little sister!''

''YAY!''

''Can we go shopping tomorrow?''she asked.

''Sure,but I to be disguise.I don't want any one else knowing I'm here,maybe Rouge...well I don't know.''

''I'll keep it a secret.''

''Good!''

''Ok girls I think its time to go asleep!''Vanilla said.

''Okiee''we both said.

We both went upstairs and Cream asked if I can sleep in her used to have sleepovers,so I said a blink of an eye I was in my pjs and we both got in bed.

''Can you sing for me?''she asked.

''Sure!''

''In a place no one knows,  
>The morning starts to be born.<p>

The wish I made on a star is now,  
>Dripping upon a place that has lost it's light.<p>

I softly reach out my hand to rescue you.

My voice crosses over the world.  
>I bet it will reach you someday.<br>Even if my dream ages when I take a deep sigh,  
>Please make it so I won't forget it.<br>My fingers can touch everything,  
>I just open the door, and I can reach to the faraway distance.<p>

Even when I'm at the end of the world, I think of you.

The wish I held to my chest finally  
>Aims faraway in the blue sky in order to fly.<p>

Someday I'll muster my courage and let go of your hand.

My voice can cross over everything  
>To reach the promised day for just the two of us.<br>The wisdom of the dark bewilders me.  
>Please make it so that I will never fear it.<br>Your white wings flap,  
>And you fly, riding on the wind, to the other side of the clouds.<p>

In the moment the night sleeps, I go on a journey.

My voice crosses over the world.  
>I bet it will reach you someday.<br>Even if my dream ages when I take a deep sigh,  
>Please make it so I won't forget it.<br>My fingers can touch everything,  
>I just ride on the wind, and I can reach inside of the light.''She ended.<p>

Cream was finally asleep and I had gone asleep too.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

''Huh?''I woke up to the sunlighted in my face.

''Good morning!''Cream has said as she opened the curtains.

''Good...morning.''

''Come on get up!''she said.

''okiee''

''Girls breakfast is ready!''we heard Vanilla say.

We both put on some clothes and went downstairs.

''Here you go!''Vanilla said as she gave us plates that had bacon,eggs,and 'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE ATE HER FOOD!IT'S SO GOOD!I miss baking and cooking with them too!Then I had noticed that the tickets for my concert was had noticed it.

''Gasp!'Cream said.

''ARE THESE TICKETS TO ANGEL'S CONCERT!?'' Cream said excited.

''Yup!''Vanilla said.

''There are 6 tickets so you can go with 6 people.''

''Then i'll invite Tails,Sonic,Rouge,and Knuckles!''

''Sweetie what about Sally?''Vanilla said

''But I don't like her and I want Amy to come!''

''Then Sonic might not come.''Vanilla said

''And I can't come Cream.I'm still not ready.''

''Aww ok.''

''But I have to go now.''

''Huh?But why?''she said confused.

''Some important things but i'll be watching over you at the concert where no one can see me.''

''Ok,at least your going to there!The concert is going to tonight too!''she said

''Bye bye''

I went outside and went in the back of the house and my wings came out.I need to go practice for the concert.I flew to where I was going to go practice,I flew to the back and found Mina talking on the wings disappeared and I poked her she turned around.

''AMY!Your finally here!''she said

''Yup''

''How did it go?''

''It went well,I met Cream and had a little fun with the gang.''I smiled.''

''Ok go practice now!Its almost time!''

''Ok!'' I went to go practice singing and it was almost time.

* * *

><p>Eggman's Lair<p>

''ITS HER!''he screamed.

''ITS HER THE GIRL WITH INCREDIBLE POWERS!''

Eggman has been looking for Amy,the incredible girl with power for 7 captured her when she had long hair and was 8 but Sonic rescued her and erased his memory of her with long had cut her hair and Eggman has been capturing Amy but since she's been gone he hasn't done anything to Sonic or his thought that the only one important to him was Amy but she wasn't was Sally and his friends.

''The girl is somewhere at a concert!''

'Ill get her there and built new robots!''

* * *

><p>At concert<p>

Tails Sonic and Knuckles were at the place of the concert and were waiting for the girls.

''Hey guys.''Tails ask.

''Yeah?''Sonic said

''I know this might seem a little crazy but...''Tails said

''What is it.''Knuckles asked.

''When I dropped off Cream home yesterday,there was someone in the back of had wings and looked like a ghost,then leaves blew in my face and she was gone.'Tails said.

''Your delusional''Knuckles said.

''What!No I'm not!''Tails said

''You probably saw something maybe because of that girl.''Sonic said

''Oh !Sonic got heated by a girl!''Knuckles said.

''NO I DID NOT!''Sonic said angry.

''Hi!''Cream and the girl came up to the boys.

They all said hi to each other and went to go give in their got glow sticks since it was the night and waited for the concert to start.

* * *

><p>Amy P.O.V<p>

''ITS ALMOST TIME!''Mina said.

''Ok''I said to her.

''Ill go get ready!''I said while she nodes.

I went into my dressing room.

''Change!''I said.

Then I had a strapless,short lace dress.I got clips and put down my 3 bangs and blinked, my eyes turned into the color of the ocean.

''OK!''I said as I walked up to Mina and she was at the back of the stage.

''Time to roll!Good luck!''she said to me.

''Yup!''I said to her with a thumb up.

The whole stage was dark so the fans wouldn't see me and people had glow sticks while screaming ''Angel!''  
>I saw Cream and the gang in the front but they didn't see me.(Music starts)<p>

''Start!''I screamed as my eye were closed and when the light urned on I opened my eye.

There was a bunch of screaming and it was making me fell special!

* * *

><p>''The number one princess in the whole world<p>

You should know by now how to please me  
>OK?<p>

First off, you should know when my hair got cut right down to the inch.  
>Second off, you should know when I wear a brand new pair of shoes, get it?<br>Third off, for every word I speak to you, I expect three words in reply.  
>If you understand, my hand feels rather empty so hold it!<p>

Nothing said, that could be really all that selfish I'm sure  
>I only want you to think that I'm super-cute... truly and genuinely<p>

The number one princess in the whole world  
>Remember that hey~ hey~<br>You're not aloud to keep me waiting  
>Just who do you think that I am?<br>Now I want to go, and eat some sweets, where?  
>Of course I mean now.<p>

Ah! Check 1, 2?

My fault? You know by now that I won't complain about such things  
>Right? Can you hear me? Fine I'll repeat it...<br>Oh, and also this. Get a white horse like in a book,  
>and take me away<br>If you understand, kneel down and call me a princess

Nothing said, that could be really all that selfish I'm sure  
>Though its alright to go and scold me, just a little bit<p>

My only Prince in the whole world  
>You should know that hey~ hey~<br>Both our hands are empty  
>Our words have been a little sad recently<br>Why, why is that? Come on notice it faster

Oh! You absolutely don't understand it, understand it ever!

Fruit topped strawberry shortcake  
>Pudding made with only the best of the best<br>I will... I will try to hold back  
>Don't go thinking that I'm greedy<br>I can act proper as well  
>You'll regret your words!<p>

Naturally! Because I am...''

Amy made a crown come out of nowhere and onto her head,people loved the tricks she did on would use her powers on stage.

''The number one princess in the whole world  
>I'll wander off if you don't always watch me<br>I'm being grabbed tightly, save me!  
>"Be more careful." And you turned away<br>... But I think that you're more dangerous

Ah! Hey baby~ ...AH!~''she stopped singing and the light turned off.

''SHES SO COOL!''Cream said.

''She had a good voice.''Sonic said.

''She's pretty..''Knuckles said.

''Hey!''Rouge said while she hit him.

''Ow!''he said.

''She's really good!''Sally said.

''Yup.''Tails agreed with them.

Amy went backstage to change.

''Change!''she was wearing a black dress that was she went back to the lights slowly turned back on as she started singing.

''Like fragment of a dream fallen apart.  
>I've lost the final pieces of my fragile heart<br>I don't know how i'll find myself but still I have to try  
>Till I reach the end of this rainbow colored sky<p>

Running off a flame thats fading.  
>Trapped inside a distant daydream.<br>On a road that is ever changing.  
>Still I know I must g-''<p>

''Hello!''A old man's voice said.

It was Eggman!He was with weapons and a screamed and Amy and the gang they were there.

''Eggman!''Sonic screamed.

''Its been a while Sonic!''

The gang except Amy was looking at him and Amy went backstage.

''Im looking for the girl that has magical powers!''Eggman said

''What are you talking about?!''Knuckles said.

''I know you have her!''he said

''Im going to destroy this place into pieces if you don't tell me!''Eggman said.

''WE DONT KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!''Tails screamed.

''Oh?Really now?''He said as he almost shot Sonic.

''This isn't like you Sonic!You wouldn't came running to me and trying to defeat me!''he said

Its been so long since he has been in a Eggman was going to shot Cream with a laser gun.

''CREAM!''everyone screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**HII!I'm sorry I left you at a clip hanger but here is the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 Amy P.O.V<p>

I went backstage and changed.I put my hood on and saw that Eggman had a almost hit is looking for me ,I heard and say he's going to rip this place apart.I released my wings and when I did Egghead was about shot with me here!Touch her and ill kill you.

''CREAM!''I heard everyone scream.

''Amy where are you?''she whispered as she was going to get shot.

I flew out to get her out of didn't get shot,and I was flying while holding her bride style.I smiled at her.

''Are you ok?''I whispered.

''Yes.'' she also whispered.

All of the gang looked at me surprised.

''IT'S YOU!''Eggman screamed.

''Its that girl from the other day!''Tails said.

''Yes yes it me.''I said.

''Get her!''Eggman said to his robot to shoot me.

''Watch out!''I heard Sonic said.

I smirked and teleported at different places then in the back of Eggman.

''Boo.''

''AHH!''Eggman screamed.

Sonic had ran to the robot and tried to destroy it.

''HA!That robot is Sonic proof!''he said.

''LIES!''Knuckles said as he hit the robot and almost destroyed its leg.

I started chuckling a little while Cream was looking at all of them fight.

''This brings back memories.''I smiled at Cream.

''Yup.''she said.

I flew to ground to put Cream down.I flew up and began singing,they were all confused.

_''I was never right for the hero type of role _  
><em>I admit it <em>  
><em>With my heart shivering in fear <em>  
><em>I can see today's reflected in each past tear<em>

_Even so, it has been calling the heavens to me  
>But I cannot hide all the emptiness inside my fleeting heart<em>

Once in my dreams I rose and soared  
>No matter how I'm knocked around or beaten down<br>I will stand up, restored

All of my love has yet to wake  
>I know your strength is what I lack<br>You've got my back and know that I've got yours

_I have you to thank for lighting up the dark''_

Feathers from my wings came out and were floating.I pointed at Egghead's robot and the feathers went straight at it like were stuck on it and exploded.

_''Because you're here with me  
>Our dreams will soar free<br>Forever _

_I could never find light to guide me through the night  
>And with one touch, I'd recall every memory<br>All too precious to not hold them all close to me_

It's tempting to close your eyes and turn from the world  
>But it's bittersweet, like you've somehow missed a beat<br>With no restart

When every wish has overlapped  
>You'll realize if you carry on with every dawn<br>Your hesitation fades

All of your scars will disappear  
>I will become your sword and shield<br>This Crossing Field's the path that we select''

My feather kept doing that till the robot was destroyed.

''The promise we made will last for all our days  
>If it's our bonds we'll live by<br>I will put my faith in you

I only need one miracle  
>Can you not hear me call at all?<br>Until that day, I'll keep screaming your name

Once in my dreams I rose and soared  
>No matter how I'm knocked around or beaten down<br>I will stand up, restored

All of my love has yet to wake  
>I know your strength is what I lack<br>You've got my back and know that I've got yours

I have you to thank for lighting up the dark

Because you're here with me  
>Our dreams will soar free<br>Forever''

I ended sing and my eyes turned red while I looked Eggman,he eyes turned back to normal.I looked at the gang and they were looking at me but Cream smiled at me,actually ...I ...feel a little..dizzy.I fell on the floor passed out.

* * *

><p>Cream P.O.V<p>

Amy!She passed out!I ran to her.

''She...passed out!''Rouge said.

''Yup''Knuckles said.

''I wanna see what she looks like.''Sonic said.

''I do too.'' Tails said.

''I WANNA MAKE HER PAY FOR WHAT SHE DID TO MY LITTLE SISTER!''Sally said.

That word again!

''No!''I said.

''She probably doesn't want anyone to know who she is.''

''But Cream she might be a criminal!''Tails said.

''Well she saved me!''

''We should take her to Cream's house.''Sonic said

''I don't trust her.''Sally said.

''We're taking her to my house.''I struck back at her

Then Sonic picked her up and walked to my house.

''We're here.''Tails said.

I knocked on the door and my mom answered.

''Yes?''she said.

''Mother can we let this girl sleep on the couch?She passed out.''I said to her.

''Amy!''I mouthed to her.

''Oh sure!''just put her on that couch and you guys can sit down on the other couch.I'll make snacks.''

''Sure.'' Sonic said as he came in and put Amy down on the they all went to sit at the other couch.

''What are we going to do about?''Rouge said.

''I just want to see what she looks like.''Sonic said.

* * *

><p>About a half an hour later Amy P.O.V<p>

I was passed I began to wake up but I knew that Cream would take me to her a great sister!Then I heard voice..it was them!I heard one of them saying they wanted to take off my hood !Cream please no.I woke up when he said that.

''Oh are awake?''I heard Cream say smiling at me and I was at her house.

Cream!Yes make them leave!PLEASE!

''Yes.''I said and she gave me tea.

They were all staring at me.

''What!''I said to them.

Oh so thats how you treat me after 7 years.

I saw that Sally had glared at me,so I did what any one would do,glare at her back.I blinked and my eyes turned red and glared at her.

''Take off your hood.''Sonic said to me and my eyes turned back.

''No.''

''Show us, we brought you here.''Sally said.

''No.''

''At least tell us your name sweetie.''Rouge said.

''No.''

'' TAKE IT OFF BY FORCE!''Sonic said coming up to me.

I pointed a finger and fire came out of it.

''Gasp!''everyone said.

I didn't noticed that Tails was in the back of me and he tried to off my hood.I teleported in the back of him and pushed him on to the couch.

''HA!You both got beaten by a girl!''Knuckles said.

''SHUT UP!I like to see if you can pull her hood better.''Sonic said.

''Sure I bet I will''he said.

''Try.''I said to him as I smiled.

''Oh are we getting cocky!''he said

He came running at me and I just teleported in the back of him and pushed him on the floor.

''I'm leaving.''I said.

''Hey!Aren't you going to say thank you?!''Sally said at me mad.

I just walked away and she grabbed my annoying.I teleported in the back of her and pushed I left.

''HEY!''Sonic tried to scream at me and i just kept walking.

''Wait up!''I heard Cream say as she closed the door be hide her and coming to me.

I stopped and turned around.I took off my hood and looked at Cream.

''Aren't you going to stay?''she said.

''Of course.I'm just going through your bedroom window so they won't know.'' I smiled at her.

''AMY?!''I heard a girl voice.

It was Rouge coming in the back of no!She saw me and Cream was staring at her.I turned around.

''Hello Rouge!''I smiled at her as she jumped on me crying.

''Amy!''Cream said.

''Its ok.I wanted her to know.''

''Amy!Is that really you!?''Rouge said.

''Yes!I missed you Rouge.''

''I'M GOING TO GO TELL THEM!''Rouge said.

''WHAT!No no telling!''

''But why?Everyone needs to know that your here!''she said.

''And Cream why didn't tell me!''she said.

''Amy wanted to keep it a secret.''said Cream

''Yup!''

''Why?''she asked.

''Well everyone would know that I'm an angel.''I said as my wings came out.

''They're so pretty!''she said.

''I know right.''Cream said.

''Well...TO CREAM'S ROOM I GO!''I said as I flew to her bedroom and Cream and Rouge went inside.

* * *

><p>Downstairs<p>

''Did she leave?''Sally asked Cream.

''Yup,she was pretty.''Cream said.

''YOU SAW HER FACE!?''Sonic said.

''Uh...uh yes?''Cream said.''Why did I say that?'' she thought.

''Did you see her Rouge?''Knuckles asked.

''No?''she said.

''Rouge?''Sonic said staring at her.

''Yes!Ok?''Rouge admitted.

''What did she look like?''Sally said.

''We're not telling.''They both said.

''Come on Cream and Rouge.''Tails said.

''Nope!''Cream said.

''Fine,thens don't help.''Sally said.

''Lets leave guys.''

''Yeah I'm tired.''Sonic said.

''Yeah.'' both of the boys said.

''I'll be leaving too good bye to her for me.''Rouge said.

''Who are you talking about?''Knuckles asked.

''No one.''they said.

They all left,Cream and Vanilla were so went upstairs and Amy was asleep then Cream went to sleep too.

* * *

><p>Next morning Amy P.O.V<p>

I woke up and saw Cream next to me 't school going to start next week?That means I have to go to school.''Ding,ding ding!'' I heard my phone ringing and it Mina.

''Hello?''I said to her.

''Amy your going to do the concert again.''She said.

''Why?!''

''Because Egghead ruined last nights!''

''Ok.''

''Its going to be tomorrow night and we're going to have the people who came.''

''Okie ill remember.''

''Ok bye.''

''Bye.''

I'll go outside and fly since no one is I opened Cream's window and looked to see if anyone was there.I didn't see anyone... !No camera right?I looked nothing,I think only around the stores.I went up the roof and 'Change!''.Oh how about I go to the old tree to bring back memories and I began singing because I was such in a good mood.

''In a place no one knows,  
>The morning starts to be born.<p>

The wish I made on a star is now,  
>Dripping upon a place that has lost it's light.<p>

I softly reach out my hand to recu..''

I was cut off.

''Haha Sonic your so funny!''I heard a voice.

''Whoosh!''I went to one of the branches on the tree hiding...IT WAS SONIC AND SALLY!There goes my fun!

''What about that girl last night?''Sonic asked.

''Yeah she pissed me off!Doing that to me!''Sally said.

''Haha!''I tired laughing quietly.

I really tired.I REALLY DID!They looked at me and almost saw my face but it covered by shade.

''Change!''I said as my hood was on me.

''ITS HER!''Sonic yelled and backed away as I jumped down from the tree.

''Yup.''I said.

''What are you doing here?''Sally said.

''Looking around,this place hasn't changed.''I said as I smirked.

''You've been here before?''Sonic asked.

Damn it!They might think I'm Amy!I'll just play along with it.

''Uh..yes I have.''

''How come i've never seen you before!?''Sonic said.

''You don't need to know..Sonic.''

''How do you know my name!''he asked

I chuckled and with a blink of an eye,I was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 Amy P.O.V**

**1 week later**

''COME ON ALREADY AMY!YOUR GOING TO SCHOOL!''Mine yelled at me while pulling me into the car.

''But I don't want to!Not as Angel!''

''WELL WE CAN'T TELL PEOPLE YOUR AMY!''

''Fine!''

I walked into the car with Mina.

''Its not that bad.''Mina said.

''But I don't to hang around Sonic Sally Tails and Knuckles.I rather wait for Cream and Rouge to come back from high school!''

''You have to its the law,even though your a singer.''

''We're here!''the limo driver said.

Mina kicked me out of the car and closed the door.

''Heyy!Noooo!I don't wanna go!''

''Its fine!At least your in the same school as Rouge and Cream!''she said.

''But all of the others are here!''

''Just go!''

I walked to the front of the was amazed that I was were taking pictures and saying my least Mina put my name as Angel Rose instead of Amy Rose.I heard from Cream that Sally and Sonic are the most popular here and the most popular couple.I walked into the school and into the office to get my schedule.I'm said that Cream is in a lower grade than me but Rouge is in the same grade.I told Rouge and Cream I was Angel and was going to their school.

I looked at my schedule,huh history,music,art,english,P.E. NO!I don't want history its boring!Room 249,I walked into the room.

''Its her!''

''Its Angel!''I heard the class saying.

''Oh?Are you the transfer student?''the teacher asked.

''Yes.''I replied.

''Well please introduce yourself.''she asked.

I turned to the class and saw that Rouge was here!But Sonic and Knuckles were here too,eh.

''I'm Angel,nice to me you!''I said while smiling and saw that Rouge was pointing to a seat next to her!

''Good,now sit wherever you will be your seat for the rest of the year.''the teacher said.

''Ok.''I went to the empty seat next to Rouge.

She waved and smiled,I did too.I was so lucky she was in this class.I saw that most of the class were staring at me,Knuckles and TICKED ME OFF!I'm a human just like you!No,scratch that,umm..an angel but like a was boring the rest of the class but Rouge and I were passing history was over and when it was a bunch of guys were hitting on me.

''Hey pop star wanna hang out with us and skip class.''the boys said.

''No.''I replied giving them a glare and this on the first day!

''Come on lets have a little fun!''they said while one of them holding my hand.

I guess they were the bad boy one came to rescue me because they were scared of these idiots.

''Let go of my hand.''I said to them.

''Aww come on lets play.''one of them said.

''Fine.''I said as I flipped the boy who was grabbing my hand and left.

''HEY!''the one I flipped over came to get me.

Then I saw a someone in the back of me...it was the one and only popular boy of the school,Sonic.

''Hey!What you doing to the new girl!''he said.

I was in the back of him so,I did what I would them a death I did while smiling at them scary and they ran was confused a minute.

''Oh well.''he said

''Are you ok.''he asked.

''I'm fine,you didn't have to do that.''

''Of course I did!I save people!''He said.

Still got his heroic personalty eh?

''By the way my name is Sonic.''he said.

''Nice to meet you!My name is Angel!''I smiled at him,keep up the act Amy!

''Nice..to..meet..you.'he said while he blushed at me.

WOW!First time he's blushed at me.

''Well I have to go to class bye.''I said to him.

''Bye.''he said.

I went to class, he's much bigger to music class I go!Wait,my music class is with freshmen!That means Cream might be there!I got the classroom and saw Cream!With her..boyfriend..TAILS!At least she had a seat in front of her.I went to go sit down and Cream smiled at me.

''Nice to meet you i'm Cream and this is Tails.''she said.

''I'm Angel.''I replied.

''Ok class!''the music teacher said.

I just noticed that Sally was in this class with Sonic,they make me sick.

''Ok let practice singing shall we?''she said.

''I need some one for an example.''she asked.

Sally and there girls raised their hand.

''Sally is a bad singer.''Cream whispered to me.

''No wonder she is.''I whispered back.

Cream giggled a little and I smiled at teacher didn't pick anyone yet,she looked at me, no please.

''Ah how about Angel.''she said.

''Eh?''I said.

''Come come now.''she said.

I didn't want to do it!I saw that Sally was glaring at me!Don't get mad because you didn't get picked,I also saw that Sonic was staring at me!

''Ok,Angel I need you to do sing ''Ah.'' softly.''she asked.

''Ok.''

''Ahh~''I sang.

''Little more louder.''she said.

''Ahh~''I sang louder.

''Louder.''

''Ahh~!''I sang more louder,this is all I can do if i'm not proforming!I get in the zone when i'm doing it.

''Ok you may stop.''she said.

''Now class you try.''she said

''Ahh~!''I heard Sally sang...it was horrible.I face palmed,why?!.

''Ok,you may go sit down now.''

''Ok.''

So I went to go sit down and could see her aura and that she has anger and hate in her..Hopefully she doesn't turn into a devil,by the way I have to put a barrier over the school so Egghead or his robots won't destroy ,ill do it after school and have Rouge and Cream come with me.I saw that Sonic kissed her to calm her down,this is the first time he's been into romance.

''BOOM!''STOMP,STOMP.''everyone looked to the window.

''Everyone please evacuate to the gymnasium,there is an intruder outside!Sonic,Tails,Sally,Knuckles and Rouge please come to the office.''the lady on the speaker said.

''Eh?''I said while my eyes were wide open.

ITS EGGHEAD!He probably still think that Sonic knows where I am!Well its time to go!

''Cream.''I whispered to her as we were going to the gymnasium.

''I'm going to make a copy of me and go to Egghead.''

''Ok,be careful.''she said.

I started to slow down and was at the end of the big group of students with Cream.

''Ok.''I started to draw a magic circle out of chalk.

''Kopi no tenshi!''I yelled quietly.

''Ok i'll be back Cream.''

''Ok.''she said.

I went to go hide in the girls bathroom.

''Change!''I said as my hood appeared on. Time to go beat up Eggman!

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic P.O.V<strong>

THATS EGGHEAD WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!The lady on the speaker called for the gang and for the student to go to the way to go to the office is the way to go to the gymnasium so we were stuck in a whole group of students scared for their life.

''What do you think Egghead is here?''Knuckles asked as they were going to the office.

''That girl probably''Tails replied.

''That girl has powers thats why he want her.''

''She pisses me off.''Sally said.

''Just shut up and lets go!''Rouge said.

We finally got to the office.

''We need you to go save the school!''the principle said.

''Were on it!''I said to her.''

''Be careful,all of been the past 7 years since you fought him.''she said.

''We will.''Tails said to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy P.O.V<strong>

''Ok.''I said as I was got out of the bathroom.

I was running to the rooftop and I heard a blue hedgehog's voice.

''Its her!''he said.

I went past them running backwards.

''Bye bye!''I said to them and left without a trace.

I saw that they were going !Don't just go right to him!SNEAK UP ON HIM IDIOTS!Except Rouge though.I was on the rooftop my wings appeared... I jump down the students will see me!Oh I see the gang coming up to Egghead.

''What are you doing here?!''Sonic yelled.

''I won't do anything to your school...IF YOU TELL ME WHERE THE GIRL IS!''he said.

''We don't know where she is or who she is!''Knuckles said.

''Oh really?Well I guess you don't mind your school being destroyed!''he said while pointing to the school for his robot to destroy it.

''Amy!''Cream thought.

''Its going to be Cream.''I thought back to her.

''OKAY!''I yelled.

''One of the 5 elements of the Earth!Come forth to me for I am one of heaven's angels!FIRE!''I had the power of fire. My eyes turned red and my wings turned into phenix wings.

''Eggman!...''I said as smiled.

''She's an angel?!''Sally said surprised.

''Her wing are made out of fire now!''Tails yelled.

''She's wearing the school uniform!''Sonic said.

Damn it!i Forgot about that!I jumped from the rooftop to the floor and aimed for the robot.

''Phenix's fire!''I said for a fire spell.

The robot caught on fire and was cut in half.

''Wow!''I heard Knuckles said.

I was on ground and jumped onto the robot Egghead was in.I pulled his shirt from his neck and looked at him.

''If you hurt anyone of these students here.I WILL COME AFTER YOU AND COME KILL YOU!''

He was scared I could see it in got so scared that he ran away with his toy.

''YOUR A STUDENT OF THIS SCHOOL?!''Sonic yelled confused.

''Yes.''I said to him as a piece of chalk appeared in my hand.

''Bakku!''I said as my eyes and wings returned to normal.

I drew star inside of a circle.

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON SCHOOL PROPERTY!''Sally yelled at me.

''Annoying.''

I stepped onto the circle,and started saying the spell.

''Tengoku no shouheki!''I yelled as lights came from the star and an invisible barrier was around the more Egghead now!

''What did you do?!''Tails asked.

''I put a barrier around the school.''

''WHAT?!''Sally yelled.

''Really?!''Knuckles asked.

''Yup.''

''Who's that girl.''

''She has powers!''I heard the students say.

''Shit.''

''I wouldn't even try to turn around if you did we would see what you look like.''Sally said.

''*Laughs*Is that right?''

I said as I vanished into thin air and was the rooftop.

''Where did she go?!''Sonic said.

''She goes to this school!''Knuckles said.

''Oh well.''Rouge said as she walked away.

''Hey!''Knuckles yelled at her.

''What?''she replied.

''You've seen her face tell us who she is!''Sonic said.

''No.''she said.

''Why!?''Tails said.

''Thats none of your business.''Rouge said as she walked into the school.

''Sonic and his friends to my office please.''the principle on the speaker said.

I'm going to see what their talking about.I saw that they went inside the school and to her office.*Flap*my wings went as I went to the principle's isn't there...THANK YOU FOR NOT SELLING ME OUT ROUGE!Your a good friend!

''We need you to track down that girl with wings.''the principle said.

DAMN IT!The principle wants to see me too!

''We were trying to when we first met her.''Tails said.

'' student body president you and them well have to look for need to know who she is because she's from this might be out to destroy the school.''she said.

''Ok!We'll catch her!''Sally said.

''Good i'll make an announcement.''she said.

''Please student return to your classes and if see the girl with the hood please contact the student body you get her identity you will get a reward.''she said on the speaker.

NO!NO!NO!I DON'T WANT THE WHOLE SCHOOL COMING AFTER ME!Stupid principle.

''A reward?''Sonic asked.

''Yes,if you get her you will be able to not get any homework this whole school year!''she said.

''Really?!''Knuckles asked.

''Yup and now back to class!''she said.

Oh no!I have to get back.I flew inside of the girl bathroom and saw that Cream was in a group of people and so was fake me.

''Bakku!''I yelled quietly,my other self was gone and I ran back to Cream.

''Amy are you ok?''she asked.

''Yea but I don't want the whole school chasing after me.''

''Rouge and I will help you.''she said.

''Thank you Cream.''*Fake tear goes down my face*.

''When are you going to go back to ''Amy Rose''?''she asked.

''I don't know Cream but I will.''

''If I stay in this form too long i'll pass out,like at the concert.''

''Oh,well its time for next bye!''

''Bye bye.''I said as I waved at her.

I do have to returned to myself or I WILL pass out.I have to talk to Mina about this.

* * *

><p><strong>After School (Amy P.O.V)<strong>

I flew to Mina's house and went through the window.

''Minnnaaa!''I yelled as I went to her.

''Oh!Your back from school.''she said.

''What is it?''

''I want to go back to school as my normal form.''

''WHAT!?''she yelled.

''Amy,Amy,Amy are you sure?''she asked.

''Yup!''

''Think about this,what about Eggman?''

''Its been over 7 years since he's seen my normal he's not going to remember!''

''*sigh*Fine,i'll say to the school that Angel has special business for her career.''

''YAY!Thank you!''

''But!On 1 condition,you must keep that barrier up at that school and protect the students there!''

''Ok!''

FINALLY!I can stop wasting my power and go back to my normal self!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 (Amy P.O.V)**

**2 Day After**

''Hmmm,hmmm,hmm.''I was humming as i'm in FINALLY,my normal form!I don't have to pass out anymore!I was outside the classroom door,*sigh*.

''Ok,class!''I heard the teacher said.

''Angel had to leave the school for her career but there is a new student here today!''she said.

''Please come in!''

OK!Time to go in!I went into the class,I turned to the class and smiled.

''Hi!My name is Amy Rose.''

I saw everyones eyes widen.

''Its the missing girl from 7 years ago!''I heard people whisper.

Did they have to spread it around this much?

''Ok your going to sit next to Rouge.''she said.

''Ok!''I said to her.

I saw that her eyes were wide open.

''Amy...''she said.

''Yes?''

''Your finally back as your normal self!''she whispered.

''Yup,I don't have to pass out anymore!I'm free!''I whispered back.

''I think Sonic is really surprised,so is the class too.I mean like they're staring at you.''

''I know,*sigh*its annoying.''

''Amy,you want to go eat lunch at the rooftop?''

''Sure,I have to strengthen the barrier too.''

''Ok.''

**After 3 periods**

That Sonic kept staring at me!IT WAS SO ANNOYING!MOSTLY ALL THE STUDENTS IN MY CLASSES WERE STARING AT ME!I mean COME ON!Well time to go on the rooftop with Rouge and Cream!I was going all the way up the stairs and they weren't there yet I think.*Freezes*

I turned around,it was Sonic.

''What do you want?''I asked him.

''H..h..hi Ames.''he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic P.O.V<strong>

''H..h..hi Ames.''I said to Amy as she was going to the rooftop.

She's really really pretty and it's been 7 year,right?

''Hi Sonic.''she said as she turned around and smiled at me...cute.

I blushed,she was really cute.

''Its been really 7 years,huh?''I said.

''The past is in the past.''she said as she left to go to the rooftop.

I left blushing...A LOT!

* * *

><p><strong>Amy P.O.V<strong>

I went to the makes me so angry!He's blushing,he didn't do that before!But only with Sally he did.

*Creeeak*I heard the door open.

I heard 2 girl's voices.

''AMY!''I turned around as Rouge and Cream jumped on me to hug me.

''Hi!''

''Amy!Your finally back to normal form!''Cream said.

''Yup!No more passing out!''

''Yay!But I brought are we going to eat?''Rouge asked.

''Oh yeah.''

''Well here!''*Snap!*my fingers went as a blanket appeared on the floor with food on it.

''WOW!Well I wanna eat this instead.''Cream said.

''Sure!Have a seat ladies!''

''Anyway aren't you going to do the barrier again.''Rouge asked.

''Oh!I forgot,oops.''

''Chalk.''I said as a piece of chalk appeared in my hand.

''Oh wait,i'm going to put my hood on first.''

''Goodth ideath!''Cream said as she had food stuff in her mouth,I know she said ''Good idea.''.

''Change!''I said as my hood appeared on me.

I started drawing the magic circle and step on.

''OKAY!''I said as they were watching me.

**''Ten kara watashi wa anata ga baria o fukkatsu sa seru komando!**''I yelled across the entire school and my wings was a big light from the circle.**  
><strong>

''Wait won't the students come up here to see if your here?''Rouge said.

''Oh.I didn't think of that!''I stuck my tongue out playfully.

*STOMP STOMP!*we heard stomps from the stairs and knew a bunch of people came to get me.

''Wow thats a lot of footsteps.''Cream said.

''Yup I think your able to handle it.''Rouge said to me.

''WHAT!GUYS!''I yelled.

''Its her!''I heard a bunch of students yell.

''Eh?''

They went pass Cream and Rouge.

''Help me!''

''Aww come 're eating!''Cream said as I stepped back.

''You guys are mean!''

''GET HER!''the students yelled.

''NO!''I yelled as my wings were spreading.

''Hey!You know her identity right?!''a boy said to Cream and Rouge.

''Yeah tell us!''other girls and boys said.

''Come on!We're friends!''their friends said.

''Tell us girls!''Sally yelled at them.

''No.''they both looked away.

''BRATS!''a boy was going to punch them,my eyes turned red.

I teleported in front of them,and *PUNCH!*the boy punched me.I fell on the floor.

*GASP!*they both did.

The boy was coming up to me.

''Not so strong now!Huh?!''he said.

I stand up,*laughs*.

''Did you really think that injured me?''I glared at him with my blood red eyes.

''Try to hurt them again...and i'll burn you!''I said as I put one of my hand up with fire on it.

I saw that all of the gang was all stared at me.

''Run.''I said as all of them ran away, except Rouge and Cream.

No one but us were there.

''AMY!''Cream said.

''Bakku.'' I whispered as my hood went away.

''Are you ok?!''Rouge said as they both ran to me.

I sat on the floor.*sigh*

''I'm ok.''I smiled them as I placed my hand on my cheek.

''*cries*You didn't have to do that!''Cream cried.

''Of I did!Now stop crying!I'm ok!''

''Thanks Amy!''Rouge and Cream said.

''No thank you!You kept my secret!''

''And look.''I said as the punch bruise went away.

''Wow that's cool!''Rouge said.

*RING,RING*the bell went.

''Well time for class!Come on!''

''Ok!''they both said.

''Wait!Lets go the mall after school!''Cream said.

''Great idea!See ya!''

* * *

><p><strong>At The Mall (Amy P.O.V)<strong>

I been waiting for long time!Did you guys ditch me?!

''Amy!''I saw Cream waving one of her hands and in the other hand her boyfriend!Tails!

They both came up to me.

''H..hi Amy.''he said to me.

''TAILS!Your adorable!''I said as I hugged him and he blushed.

''Hey!I didn't know you guys were here!''I heard a voice of someone I is that?The one and only princess Sally!With Sonic.

I let go of Tails.

''Thanks for taking care of Cream for me.''I whispered in his ear.

''Uh..uh...your welcome.''he said embarrassed.

He's adorable!But why did Sonic and Sally come here.

''Welcome back Amy.''she said.

''Yeah.''I said to her.

''By the way where is Rouge?''said Cream.

''I'm here!''Rouge yelled.

''Hi Rouge!''I said to her.

I saw Knuckles and Rouge holding hands.

''My wish came true.''I said *Fake tear*.

''Hey Amy!Its been awhile!''Knuckles said.

''Yup!Nice to see you!''

''Well lets get going!''I said.

''How about we come as well.''Sally said while holding hands with Sonic.

''*FROZEN*What?''

''Come on!I wanna be with MY little sister as she pulled Cream away from Tails.

''Eh?''Cream said.

WHAT!?SHE'S NOT YOUR LITTLE SISTER SHE'S MINE!

''Right Cream.''Sally said.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

''Lets go MY little sister.''I smiled at her.

''Yes Amy!''she said.

''To the arcade!''I yelled.

''Still that little and big sister relationship,huh?Brings back memories.''I heard Rouge say.

''Yup.'' Tails said.

''Come on lets go follow them.''Sonic said.

They all follow us to the arcade and when we went inside.

''Memories!*Fake tear*''

''Well come on lets go!''Rouge said.

''I wanna play the dance game!''

''Wanna do a challenge?''Sonic asked.

''YOUR ON!''


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 (Amy P.O.V)**

''Oh!How about you pick this one.''Rouge said as she smirked at me.

It was one of my song!Ha!I know all of the steps!

''I'm going to beat your ass.''I said to him as I smirked.

''No i'm going to.''he smirked.

''Ok people!Lets make a bet.''Rouge said.

''Who do you think will win?Amy or Sonic.''she said.

Sally raised her hand for Sonic and all of them raised their hand for me.

''PHFT!''I tried not laugh.

''Hey!Why is Sally the only one!''Sonic cried.

''You don't know that Amy might be better than you.''Knuckles said.

''WELL!LETS SEE THEN!''he said.

''Ok!''

''In 1..2..3!''the game said.

''GO!''

''Beep boop beep!''the tiles went as we danced!IM WINNING!I saw that Sonic was sweating.

The game ended,everyone but Sally was cheering my was looking really hard at the screen.

''The winner is...Amy!''the game said.

''YES!''I yelled as I jumped into the air.

I turned to disappointed Sonic.

''Its not fair!~''he cried.

''Ok!To the next game!''I marched to other games.

* * *

><p><strong>After playing (Amy P.O.V)<strong>

''How about we go do karaoke!''Knuckles asked.

''Eh?Karaoke?''

''Yeah!Lets do it!''Cream said.

''Well...i'll be going now.''I said while walking away.

Cream and Rouge jumped on me.

''WAH!'I yelled.

''Come on Amy!Lets go!''Rouge said to me.

''Plwease.''Cream said to me adorably.

''Ah!Cream your adorable,i'll go!''

''She got tricked.''Sonic said scratching his head.

''Ok!Lets go!''Rouge yelled as we followed her.

We all went into the karaoke place and everyone was singing...except me.I don't want to!I only do it when I'm a different person!I DON'T WANNA!But I like Cream and Rouge's boy's voices were fine but need some voice was...HORRABLE!I mean like doesn't she know!People might be scared to tell her though.

''I'm going to the bathroom.''

I walked to the bathroom.*sigh*I'm tired,i've been doing all of these things and!SCHOOL!SCHOOL is hell for me!I'll be chased all the time and Cream and Rouge will get hurt!.

*Creeak*I heard the door open.

I looked to the door,it was Sally.

'Hi Amy!Its been so long since we talked!''Sally said to me.

''Hi?''

''I have one thing to tell you!''she said while smiling but it disappeared.

''You better stay away from Sonic!''she said.

''*grin*Oh whatever do you mean?''

''I'm warning you Amy!''she said as she left.

*Sigh*Idiot who said I still like him.I don't like anyone right now.A relationship is not good for me right now because i'll only give them danger.I walked out the bathroom.

''Ok!Who didn't sing yet!''Rouge yelled.

''Amy didn't!''Cream said.

''Eh?''

''Come come now!''Rouge said as she pulled me.

''I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS!''

''Its fine Amy.''Rouge whispered to me.

''Just pretend its a stage.''she said.

''But I don't wanna!''

''Come on!Don't be scared.''Cream said.

''I'll pick a song.''she said.

*Stare~*

''What?Its one of Angel's songs.''she said.

THANK GOD!*music starts*I'm embarrassed.*turns red*.

''Come on Amy!''Tails and Cream said.

''Start.''I whispered because i'm used to singing that on stage.

''Like fragments of dream fallen apart.  
>I've lost the final pieces of my fragile heart.<br>I don't know how i'll find myself but still I have to try.  
>Till I reach the end of this rainbow colored sky.<p>

Running off a flame thats fading.  
>Trapped inside a daydream.<br>On a road that is forever changing.''

''La la la.''I heard some one sing.

Its a devil!

''Still I must g-''I fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Cream P.O.V<strong>

Amy singing voice is beautiful!

''Thump!''I heard Amy fall on the ground.

''AMY!''

''Oh my god!''Rouge said as we went to her.

''Is she ok?''Sonic asked.

''NO IDIOT!''Rouge yelled at him.

''Okay!''Sonic said with his hands up.

''We need to bring to my house.''

''Why yours?!''Sally asked.

''Be..becau...because.''

''She's living at her house!''Rouge explained.

''What?!''Sonic said.

''Shut up and one of you pick her up!''Rouge yelled.

Sonic picked her up bridal style.

''TO MY HOUSE!''I said as we walked there.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy P.O.V<strong>

Warm...its feels ,I is carrying me.*Open eyes*Eh?Its Sonic!

''Oh hey she's awake!''he said.

*Blushes.*

''AMY!Are you ok?''Cream asked.

''Im fine.''I said as I jumped out of Sonic's arms.

''Thanks.''I said to Sonic.

''Your welcome.''he said as he smiled.

''Thank god your ok!''Rouge said.

*Eyes widen*I grabbed Rouge and Cream's hands.

''Well we better go now!''I said as I ran away with Rouge and Cream.

We were at Cream's house now outside.

''Amy what happen?!''Rouge asked.

''Devils.''I said.

''What?''Cream said.

''Thats why I fainted.''

''Really?Devils are here?!''Cream said.

''Yes,tomorrow theres no school right?So i'm going to put a barrier around the whole city.''

''We'll come with you!''Rouge said.

''I don't know...''

''Come on!''Cream said.

''PLEEASE!''Rouge and Cream said to me at the same time.

''*sigh*Fine.''

* * *

><p><strong>In the city<strong>

''I don't think there's a angel here.''? said.

''Are you an idiot?!Of course theres one here,I can feel it.''? responded.

''Hmm,the angel would've came quickly to us and send us back to it was the God's daughter she would've of destroyed us.''

''She or he might have people that they don't want them to know.''

''Yeah your right,we should search for them before they send us back to Hell or put a barrier.''

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

Its 10 o'clock...I woke up so ,I need to get ready to hunt some devil's!I went up to Cream's room.

''Creaam~.Wake up.''I poked her cheek.

''Huh?''she said.

''Come on aren't going to come with me?''

''Oh..yeah,let me get ready.''she said.

''Ok ill be on the roof.''

''Ok.''

I went to the are they here?Probably they want to be advanced devils like i'm a advanced angel.

''Yo!''I heard someone say.

Its Sonic he knows it not me but the angel from his school.

''...''I was quiet.

''What are you doing on my friend's roof!''he asked.

''...''I was still not talking.

''Ok!''I heard Cream say.

Her eyes widen.

''Um...hi Sonic?''she said.

*Palm face*Really Cream?I jumped down and grabbed Cream's hand and ran.

''I'm sorry!''she said as we were running.

''Its ok.''

''HEY!What are you doing with Cream?!''I heard Sonic say as he was chasing after us.

''Stop Sonic!''Cream yelled.

''PLAN B!''I said as my wings appeared and we flew to Rouge's house.

''That was close!Were up high.''

''Yup!NOW ONWARD TO ROUGE'S HOUSE!''

''Ok!''

We were finally at Rouge's house.*Knock knock*

''Hey Rouge are you ready?!''I said outside her door.

Her door opened,she was dressed and had gear on her.

''OK LETS GO!''she yelled.

''Eh?Whats with the getup?''

''What do you mean?''

''Thats to much!Your going to draw attention!''

''Like your not going to draw attention with your hood!They might think your a criminal.''

''*sigh*Fine,lets go.''

We went to the middle of the whole entire city and it was thing there isn't anyone here.

''Hide in the bushes just incase devils come here.''

''Ok.''they both said as they ran into the bushes.

''Chalk.''

I drew a magic circle,and step in the middle of draw 2 just incase.

*Giggle*I heard a girl.

''Oh what do we have here?''A boy's voice said.

''Its an angel!''the girl said.

''Hello!''the said as she waved.

''What do you want?''

''What all devil's want!An angel!To get to advanced devil.''he said.

''Yup!We have one right here too!''the girl said.

''Who are you?''

''Oh we forgot to introduce ourselves!''the boy said.

''We are the most powerful devils!''the girl said.

''Val and Mel!''Val said.

''Now we have introduced ourselves!TIME TO TAKE YOU AWAY!''Mel said while smiling.

''Go!''Val

They started shooting dark flames at me and it couldn't hurt were confused.

''Huh?!Again Mel!''Val said.

''Ok!''she said.

They started using stronger magic but...that couldn't hurt me at all.I chuckled.

''What!?''Val said.

''She isn't even getting hurt!''Mel said.

''Lets just turn her into a devil now!''she said.

''Yeah!''he said.

They pointed at me,and started saying the didn't do anything to me.

''WAIT!''he said.

''She...blo..blocked it!''she said.

''No way!The only one who could do that is...''she said.

''Yes.I am his daughter.''I smiled at them.

''Now...''I said as I pointed my finger at them and to the magic circles.

''Let go of us!''Val said.

''Oh now I couldn't do devil I see I must destroy them so they won't take the souls of these people.''

''As God's daughter,I may destroy the devils.''my eyes glowed.

''All of the elements of the world I command you!Destroy these devils!''they try to struggle but it was too late,they were gone.

''Ok you can come out now.''I said to Rouge and Cream.

''Amy you were so cool!''Cream said while they were both running to me.

''Thanks but I have to put up a barrier that will let me know that they are here.''I drew a magic circle and stepped on it.

''Tengoku no shouheki!''I yelled as a bunch of lights come from the circle and around the whole entire city.

''Ok!Lets go home its been a long day.''

''OK!''they both yelled.

They completely forgot the I'm _his_ daughter,oh well!.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 (Amy P.O.V)  
><strong>**October**

Its been a month since the devil incident.I haven't been at school with my hood so the principle and students think I'm gone.I can feel something bad coming here and I'm worried.I haven't strengthen the barrier in a whole month since i've made that threat to Egghead and turned those devils to ashes.I'm bored...

''RING RING RING.''the clock went as the people in my class rushed to the lunch room.

Haha!I feel bad for them and Rouge and Cream come to the roof with me to eat lunch.I almost forgot about Halloween,some people think Halloween is to celebrate the devils but no it is turning devils into ashes!Yup!I walked upstairs to the rooftop and they were both there.

''Hi guys!''I said to Cream and Rouge.

''Hi!''they both said.

''Here,lunch!*Snap!*''I said as I snapped my fingers and food appeared on a blanket.

We all sat down onto the blanket and started eating.

''THIS IS SO GOOD!Nom nom nom.''I said as I eating.

''VERY GOOD!'Cream said as she was eating too.

''Yup!''Rouge said.

''So...devils?''Rouge asked.

''Nope haven't sensed anything.''

''BUZZ!''I heard something in my head.

''GOD DAMN IT!I JINXED IT!''

''No no BETTER NOT BE DEVILS!''Rouge got mad.

''Yes...''

''AWW!Halloween is like one week away too!''Cream said depressed.

''Yeah!''Rouge said.

''Its not my fault!''

''We know honey but you need to take care of them.''Rouge said as she put her hand on my shoulder.

''I know,i'll do it tomorrow!''I said cheerfully.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day (Amy P.O.V)<strong>

OK!AT LUNCH!DEVILS!

''Ok class we have two new students!''the teacher said,I don't care.

''They are twins!Please come in!''she asked and still don't care.

WAIT!That aura and dark !

''I'm La.''

''I'm Le.''they said.

''Ok please go sit in the back!''she asked.

''Ok!''they both said smiling as they went to the seat.

They're probably talking in their minds.I'll just listen.

''At lunch we'll take all of the students souls and turn that angel here into a devil!''La said.

''Yup!I heard that the angel is crazy powerful.''Le said.

''Yeah but not as powerful as us!We are invincible!''

I stopped listening,ugh why!?

* * *

><p><strong>At lunch<strong>

I told Cream and Rouge to not go on the roof because they might be !TIME TO KCIK THEIR ASSES!I went to the back of the school and when I was about to put my hood on...

''Hey Amy!''I heard Sonic say.

''Oh,hi!''

''What you doing here?''he asked.

''Just looking at the cherry blossom tree,why are you here?Don't you need to be with Sally?''

''Uh...I just come here to get away?''he said.

''La,la la,la,la la''it was the twins singing the song to steal their souls!

''Huh?That must be that girl!''Sonic said as he ran to get the rest.

*sigh*Oh well,TO GO GET SOME DEVILS.I see that their spell is taking most of the schools souls now!I flew up to the roof railing but they were singing so they didn't notice me.I drew 2 magic circle and when they're gone I can return all the souls.

''STEP STEP STEP.''It was footsteps coming to the roof.

God dammit its probably those sisters looked back.

''H.. ?''

''Come on lets leave before they see us!''La said

''But that girl!''Le said.

''She's an angel!''La said.

They both got out their wings and flew ,and here they come.

''I KNEW IT WAS YOU!''I heard Sally said.

''Well if you weren't here I would've stopped hi Rouge.''

''Hi!''she said she jumped on me.

''Rouge!''Knuckles said.

''What?Are you jelly that Rouge wants to with me than you?''

''N...no!''Knuckles said as he blushed.

''Thats just adorable.''I said as Rouge blushed.

''ROUGE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!''Sally yelled.

''Im not with your team,instead of getting my best friend I'm helping her!''Rouge said to Sally.

''GET HER!''Sally yelled at me as she came at me.

''BARIA!''I smirked as a barrier stopped them.

''Time to return some souls.''I began singing.

''Flowers bloom in the spring.  
>Oh,the sky spreads in the summer.<br>They are engraved and sparkling in my heart.

Rain falls in the morning.  
>Even if I close my window.<br>The light overflowed my chest.  
>Is from the clouds above.<p>

Joy and sorrow!  
>Ill take it all and continue walking.<br>They are things I firmly join.  
>My hands and your hands together.<p>

I can see all of their memories all around sad and happy times...

''Autumn is at the waterside.  
>Winter lurks at the treetop.<br>There is a boundless kindness.  
>Deep in the world.<p>

Every time when the night comes.  
>Lets offer a prayer.<br>Lets quietly greet.  
>The day to come tomorrow.''<p>

May happiness be with you!

''Joy and sorrow.  
>Ill take it all and continue walking.<br>They are things that I firmly join.  
>My hands and your hands together.''<p>

I stopped singing and their souls were back...they're memories.I started crying and it seems I wasted to much power.

''THUMP!''I fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic P.O.V<strong>

''Her voice is pretty.''I said as the barrier fainted.

''It is...''Knuckles and Tails agreed with me.

''Get her!''Sally yelled but Rouge didn't allow it.

''I won't let you take her.''Rouge glared at us.

''I won't let her go again..''Rouge said as she spread her wings out.

She ran away and jumped off the roof and took her phone out.

''I'll get her.''I said as I followed her and jumped off the roof.

''SONIC!WHAT DO YOU WANT!''she yelled as she was running with the girl.

''I DON'T WANT HER!BUT YOU KNOW WHO DOES!''I yelled back.

''STOP LISTENING TO THAT BITCH!''Rouge yelled and I could kinda see the girls eyes open.

''Are you awake?!''Rouge asked.

The girl looked at me and her wings carried Rouge off to I break up with Sally...she will..do something...to..Amy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter** 9 (Amy P.O.V)**

**4 weeks later**

ITS BEEN WEEKS!WEEKS!Since those twins tried to steal their souls,I tried to read their minds but almost time for the Halloween dance and I don't if i'm going or not but the twins might be there!I can't decide!Well its Saturday so Cream Rouge and me were going to look for costumes for the Halloween dance.

''Come on Amy!''Cream said to me waiting.

''Ok!''I replied.

''Were going to meet up at the mall with Rouge right?''I asked.

''Yup!Now come on lets go!''she said as she grabbed my hand and ran out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>At the mall<strong>

''Hey guys I'm over here!''we heard Rouge said as she waved at us.

Hi!''we both said to Rouge.

''What are you guys going to be?''Rouge asked as we walked into the Halloween shop.

''I don't know.''

''Oh maybe a princess or Alice in wonderland.''Cream said.

''I was thinking of being something sexy for Knuxs!''

When we were in the store we were looking around and they found a was being a lady cop and Cream was being Alice In wonder land.I thought they looked cute!

''Amy have you found one yet?''Rouge asked.

''*sigh*Nope not one.''

''Oh I know!How about you be an angel!''Cream said.

''Thats a good costume for her!''Rouge said as they both smirked at me evilly.

''Ha..ha ha?Please no.''

''Cream go get the angel costume!''Rouge said to her.

''Here you go!''Cream handed the costume to her.

''Hehehe!''they both giggled.

They pushed me into the dressing room and when I came out...

''THESE ARE UNCOMFORTABLE!''

''The wings?''Rouge asked.

''Yeah.''

''Weelll...just take those off and make yours appear!''Cream suggested.

''Ok.''I said as I went to the dressing room and took it off and mine appeared,I came out.

''AMY YOUR ADORABLE!''Rouge yelled while hugging me.

''YUP!''Cream agreed.

I looked into the mirror and blushed.

''Im embarrassed!''I yelled.

''But your adorable.''Cream said.

''Thats not making me feel better!''

''Hey look who's here!''some boy said...it was Knuckles.

''Oh hey!''Tails said as he popped out with Sonic.

''Hi!''Sonic said.

*BLUSH!*I turned all red.

I was in such an embarrassing costume!

''Hi guys!''Rouge and Cream said to them.

Sonic was dressed up as a vampire Knuckles was dressed up as a king and Tails was dressed up as a lion!Cream thought he was cute.

''I'm not getting this.''

''Why?''they both asked.

''I'll get my original dress from heaven.''I whispered in their ears.

''Oh!Ok!''Rouge said as Cream nodded.

I took off the costume and we went to go pay for their boys left too with their costumes and I saw that he had the devil costume?Why?!Its probably for Sally, well I need to contact my mother from heaven so she can give me my dress.

* * *

><p><strong>After shopping<strong>

I have to go somewhere ok Cream?''I told her.

''Ok!Ill see you at home.

I went to the forest where no one would be and got a piece of chalk and drew a magic circle.

''Call!''I said.

''..mother.''

I really don't like calling her because she likes to get in my life a lot.

''Oh!Hello sweetie!''she said as a hologram showed looked like me but an older version of me.

''Hi mother.''

''I want my dress from heaven please.''

''For what?''she asked.

''For a Halloween costume and so i'll blend in.''

''My school is having a dance and there might be devils there.''

''Oh sure are you going to be alright?''

''Yes.''

''Ok ill have it delivered.''

''Thank you bye bye!''

''Oh wait!''she stopped me.

''What is it?''I asked.

''Since your older now,you will be going to some phases...''

''What do you mean phases?!''

''You will be in a zone and like me at your age you might also sing and...''

''Ok ok i'll be ready for it!I'll be waiting for the dress too!Bye bye!''I said as I hanged up on her.

In zone,huh?Oh well.I'm going back to the house and to sleep,its late already.

* * *

><p><strong>Halloween<strong>

''Amy come on your going to be late for school!''I heard Cream yell while I was still sleeping.

''Eh?...OH SHIT!''I yelled as I went to go get ready and left with Cream.

''*sigh*Thats the third time already Amy.''

''I know its just because I keep worrying about those twins!''

''THEY PISS ME OFF LIKE SALLY DOES!''

''Don't worry you'll get them because...YOUR GOD'S DAUGHTER!''

''Oh...you remember that?''

''Yup now lets go!''Cream said as she pulled me out the door.

''RING,RING!''my phone went as we were going to school.

''Who is it?''Cream asked.

I looked at my phone it said ''Mina''.''She probably wants ''Angel'' to do something.''I said as I answered the phone.

''Hello?''I said into the phone.

''AMY!Great news!''she said.

''What is it?''

''Your going to be pro forming at your school's Halloween dance!''she said.

''What?!NO!THERE ARE DEVILS THERE MINA!''

''Why even if they know your singing is a singing of angel you'll destroy ?''

''*sigh*Fine what song?''

''The Halloween song that you were working on!''

''Ok.I'll see you bye.''

''Bye bye.''she said as I hanged up.

After that we got to school there were flyers about how there going to be a special guest at the dance and everyone was and those twins were bragging how they were both going to be time they talk about it I got mad and walked I went home and Cream went to go food shopping.''KNOCK KNOCK.''I heard on the window and saw a basket with some little creature holding.I opened the door and I saw an angel chao that I loved since I was little!

''MARSHMALLOW!''I said as I scooped her up and hugged her.

''Chao chao!''she said.

''I missed you so much!''I said while hugging and walking inside with the basket she had.

I put her down and looked inside the basket.I SAW MY DRESS!I've missed this dress for a long time and I took it out.I saw a note and Marshmallow passed it to me and I read it.

''Dear Amy,

I hope you like all the accessories I gave you with the care of those bad devils!

P.S

The necklace is something that will protect you from the devils and anyone else you want to protect!

Love Mom.''

I heard the door open and it was Cream.

''AWW!''She said as she dropped her bags full of food.

''Hi Cream!''I said cheerfully to her,

''Hi!Is this a chao Amy?''she asked.

''Yes, it is an angel one where they are only in heaven.''

''Wow!ITS ADORABLE!''Cream said as she hugged Marshmallow.

Marshmallow loves hugs and she smells like it too.

''His name is Marshmallow by the way.I also got my dress!''

''Really?!''

''Yup!I'll go put mine on since it almost time for the dance.''

''Ok,i'll put my on you do my hair and i'll call Rouge to come here.''

''Sure!Now to go put on our dresses!''I said as I ran to go get changed.I put on my dress and it had heart vine designs on it and I don't know what they're called but it is like two selves but cut on both sides and not attached to anything.I put on the necklace my mom told me to put on my head too.I went to the living room and saw Cream in her Alice costume!She was adorable!

''Cream!''I hugged her.

''Amy you look like a princess!''she said.

''Oh do I look?''I asked.

''PRETTY!''she said to me.

''Thank you!''

''Im coming in!''I heard Rouge say as she walked in with her costume.

''AMY CREAM YOUR BOTH SO PRETTY!''she yelled.

''Thank you.''we both said.

''Your costume...is still sexy.''

''REALLY?!THANK YOU!''

''Ok Cream i'll do your now.''

''Ok!''

So I did her hair and I put it in 2 braids.I also told them if I might be in a zone and to take me out of there quickly.

''OK LETS GO!''I said as we all left.

* * *

><p><strong>At the dance<strong>

We flew to the school and I left my wings out as a ONE WILL THINK THEY'RE REAL!We walked into the school and it had Halloween decorations.I looked to the table and they both looked at me confused.

''Food~''

''Come on Amy you can get it later!''Cream said as she pulled me away.

''But there is no later!I have to do a lot of things!''

''COME ON!''Rouge yelled at me.

''Fine!''I said as I followed them.

We saw Tails Knuckles Sonic and were the same things they were at the costume shop and only one here that didn't have the same costume in the shop was me.I saw Sonic blushing and I was confused.I looked at my dress and saw there a heart carved out in the middle of CHEST!MY MOM!SHE UPGRADED IT!I blushed and we were was saying how cute her costume was too.

''My costume is SOO CUTE!Right guys?''she asked.

''Yeah?''Rouge and Cream said.

''i don't know what your talking about.''I mumbled under my breath.

''What was that?''she smiled evilly at me.

''Nothing.''I said to her and looked away while Cream and Rouge giggled.

''Your costumes look nice.''the boys said.

''Thank you!''Cream said.

''I did this for you Knuxs.''Rouge said as she nudged at him and he blushed.

''Thanks...''

When I looked away from them and saw on the stage that Mina was waving at me.I walked away from them and winked at Cream and Rouge.

''Hey where are you going?''Sonic asked.

''Sonic pay attention to me!''Sally said and THAT TICKED ME OFF.

I rushed away from there and went to Mina.

''AMY YOUR COSTUME IS ADORABLE!I like the cut out part on your chest!*wink*''she said.

''SHUT UP!''I said embarrassed and blushed.

''Ok,ok,I'm going to stop teasing get dressed and go preform!''she said with a smile as she pushed me.

''CHANGE!''I said as I was were a white dress that fake blood on it.

I looked like I was beat up and scary!Cute in the same time!I saw Mina talking with Sally aka student president.I saw that the light turned off out of no where.

''WAIT MINA!NO ONE WARNED ME!''I yelled at her.

''Just go!''she said as I walked on the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>On stage<strong>

''START!''Amy yelled when the light just came on and started singing.

''Ahh.

Olympian Gods: Juno, Jupiter, Minerva, Apollo, Mars, Ceres, Mercury, Diana, Bacchus, Vulcan, Pluto, Vesta, Venus.

Floating on the edge of despair, rapid eye movement in my sleep.

There are gods who dwell within our fantasies, gently pass within our depths with ease. Their chains of time and space under siege, freedom awaits if we have the key.

It's a fantasy program bestowed by the gods.

Now, one, two, three! We shall become one. Now, one, two, three! If we want to cheat death.

If I believe and I have courage, reaching for the miracle forlonged in this, survival game!

A spiral down into doom.

Olympian Gods: Juno, Jupiter, Minerva, Apollo, Mars, Ceres, Mercury, Diana, Bacchus, Vulcan, Pluto, Vesta, Venus.

Try to rewrite all of my fears, future change is what I will seek.

The noises of reincarnation, which holds the fantasies together, are resounding. Time is distorting, while the melodies and laws of karma are crumbling away.

It's a mechanical program bestowed by the gods.

Now, one, two, three! Reach out and take my hand. Now, one, two, three! This death we will withstand

If I believe and I have courage, I'll reach the end of this prosquiem, Erasor game! It's like a strange fantasy.

It's a mechanical program given by the gods.

Now, one, two, three! We've got to act as one. Now, one, two, three! If we want to cheat death.

One, two, three! Reach out and take my hand. Now, one, two, three! This death we wil.

If I believe and I have courage, reaching for the miracle forlonged in this, survival game!

A spiral down into doom.

Onlookers are watching us in pity. If only they knew why we have to keep fighting. I always believed there was a deeper meaning. Paradise is waiting for me down there! I BELIVE!''

Amy dropped on the floor like she was dead but was faking Rouge and Cream saw something was wrong and saw her eyes didn't have any pupils in stander up and started singing being in the zone.

''Is some else in me?  
>Just waiting to break free?<br>My world keeps twisting still keeps twisting.  
>Still keeps twisting without an end in sight.<p>

You laugh because you can't see beyond the light.''

Amy angel wings came out.

''ITS NOT ANGEL!''someone said.''ITS THAT GIRL IN THE HOOD!,SHE MUST HAVE DONE SOMETHING TO HER.''

''It really is her!''Sally yelled while pointing at her wings.

Amy fell on the ground holding her head like it was a to protect her self from something to someone.

''Please unravel my soul.  
>Please unravel my soul.<br>Please unravel my soul.  
>And give me control.''<p>

''Cream!''Rouge yelled.

''Come on!''Cream yelled as she went to Amy.

''I am struggling just to breath again.  
>Could this one be my last.<br>Please unravel my soul.

Now at this rate I fear its too late.  
>Give I don't want to be found.<br>Your gaze would haunt me.''

Rouge and Cream jumped on the stage and got to pulled the curtains and left with Amy.

''We need to get her to the lake and fast!''Rouge said.

''Yeah!''Cream agreed with her.

* * *

><p><strong>On the way to someones house.<strong>

''BROOOM!''a motorcycle went as a boy was driving and a girl was in the back seat of him.

''COME ON SHADOW!''a girl said.''YOU MADE US MISS THE DANCE!''

''*sigh*Its only a dance Maria!''Shadow said.

''Yeah but...i wanted to wear my costume.''Maria mumbled.

''OH LOOK WHO IT IS IN THEIR HALLOWEEN COSTUMES!''Maria shouted as she pointed at Rouge and Cream with just knew that they were with driver in front of them.

''Hi!''Maria said.

''MARIA!SHADOW!''Rouge said.

''Hi!But we need to leave 'll see you later!''they said as they ran away.

''What was that all about?''Maria asked.

''I dunno,lets go.

''Ok!''she said as they left.


	10. Chapter 10

**hi!FYI I might make it a sonamy fanfic towards the end and also Maria is a hedgehog.**

**Chapter 10**

''TAP,TAP,TAP!''Rouge and Cream's shoes went as they ran to the Lake of Wishes.

''We're here!''Cream said.

''Uh...now what do we do?''Rouge said.''She's still singing.''.

''Oh!Put her down.''Cream said.''Ok.''Rouge responded as she put her down.

Amy stopped singing and looked at the lake that was shimmering beautifully as the moon's light was on the lake. Flower buds were all around the lake and when she would come near them it would turn into a flower fully had a calm smile on her face looking at the beautiful lake.

''POOF!''Marshmallow came out of where.

''What is she doing here?!''Rouge said.''I don't know.''Cream replied.

''Chao chao!''Marshmallow said to Amy.

''Yes.''Amy said quietly as she closed her eyes.

''I never wanted to be another gear in that corrupted world's machine  
>All my life felt like a dream<br>I was never who I really . .BE.  
>But then God shattered that dream's cage<br>And rose me up to a new stage  
>Cut it away like a sharp knife<br>Then gave me this new life

Now suddenly there's a new twist  
>A reason to really exist<br>I wanna breathe in the fame  
>As this whole new world cheers my name.''<p>

Someone was in back of a tree and it was a blue hedgehog looking at Amy were bubbles of everyone in town and it was them wishes for something.

I'll never leave it to fate  
>So when I see a chance I'll pave the way<br>I'll call checkmate  
>This is the time to break through<br>So I'll rewrite the story and I'll finally change all the rules

WE ARE MAVERICK  
>We won't give in<br>Until we win this game

Though I don't know what tomorrow holds  
>I'll make a bet and play my cards to win this game<br>Unlike the rest  
>I'll do my best and I won't ever lose<br>To give up this chance would be a deadly sin  
>So let's bet it all<br>I'll put all my faith in us so let the games begin!''

''Pretty and look she's changing back too!''Cream said as she pointed at Amy.

She was changing back.''I can finally see her face!''Sonic thought as he stepped on a stick.''CRUNCH!''the wooden stick made a noise and Rouge and Cream noticed him.

''SONIC?!''Rouge yelled.

''WE CAN'T LET HIM SEE HER!''Cream yelled.

They both started running at him and pushed him down to the covered his eyes and he was had finally changed back to her normal self and her eyes opened with pupils in them.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy P.O.V<strong>

''...eh?...what im I doing here!''I said while scratching my head and I looked in the back of me.

''LET GO OF ME ALREADY!CREAM!ROUGE!''I saw that they both jumped Sonic from seeing me in my...

REGULAR FORM?!''Uh guys what happen?''I asked as Sonic almost got them off from him.I quickly got my hood on.

''ARGH!''he finally got them off and looked at me then the girls angry.

''WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!''Sonic yelled at them.

''WHAT DO YOU THINK DUMB ASS!''Rouge yelled at him as Cream ran to me.

''..hi.?''I said to him as I waved.

He mumbled something with a pouty face and Marshmallow came to me with a bubble that was foggy.''MARSHMALLOW?!''I said as I looked at her smiling at me.I'm going to have to see what happen when I was...I don't know what to call I zoned out?I dunno,oh well.

''Well I must be on way then.''I said with Marshmallow sitting on my shoulder.

''Oh look isn't it the faker!''I heard a black hedgehog say.

No...why now!

''Hi!We found you guys!''Maria said next to Shadow.''We just came!''she said.

Its...Maria. and ...Shadow.I could see Shadow glaring at me then looking at the girls and Sonic and MORE PEOPLE ARE IN THIS MESS!BUT I MISSED MARIA SO MUCH!I'll just...walk away and fly away.

''OI!''I heard Shadow say to me as I was trying to walk away.''Bye bye.''I said as I still walked away and he was coming to me.

Then Cream and Rouge jumped him but he could get out of it easily.''CHAOS CONTROL!''he yelled as was free from the girl and I was running away like crazy but he still got to catch up to me with the emerald!''HEY!'he yelled at me.

''Ok ok I suggest you stop chasing me.''

''SHADOW TAKE OFF HER HOOD!''Sonic yelled at him.

''DON'T DO IT!''Rouge yelled.

''Its fine...well time for plan B!''I said as my wings appeared and I flew back to Cream and Rouge.

I picked them both up and flew away with them and Marshmallow on my shoulder.I went to drop them off at their houses and told them I need to do something.I flew back to the lake and saw that they all left.

''Amy!''I heard a girl's voice say and I turned around.

''MARSHMALLOW!?''

''Yes!''she said with a smile.

''Is that really you?!''

''Yes,now Amy I have to tell you something.''

''What is it?''

''Some nights you will come here,to the lake to grant peoples' wishes.I will teach how.

''Is this what my mom wanted me to be ready for?!''

''She did,God's daughter is in charge of wishes and will do whatever to keep people happy.''

''So...I have to do more work?''

''Yes.''

''NO!I'm already tired of keeping the school safe!''

''I know you are that is why the lake will help you not faint when you used too much power.''

''Really?Do I have to use it as a bath?''

''Yup and go invisible when you do because people might come.

''Good idea!By the way...are you going to stay in that form?''

''Nope!But whenever you call me i'll be here Amy.''she said.''POOF!''she turned back.

''Anyway lets go home.''I said as Marshmallow nodded her head.

Wishes...huh.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 (Amy P.O.V)**

''Amy!''I heard a cute voice say.

''Huh?''I opened my eyes and there was a girl.

''HOLY CRAP!''

''Amy..its me,Marshmallow.''she said and I remembered.

''Oh yeah...YOUR STILL ADORABLE!''I said as I hugged her and...nose...bleed only a little.

She liked it when I hugged her,she always does.

''Marshmallow.''

''Yes?''she said.

''What happen when I was...gone.''

''Amy...when you were gone you needed to rest or your going to faint.''she answered.''The other you with is the gone you is the one that knows you need to takes over and goes to rest and to get at full power.''

''Oh!I get it that means whenever I use my power I go to the lake,right?''

''Yes more wishes you deliver to people more power you use.''

''...how..do I grant wishes?''

''Oops I forgot to tell you,put a barrier around the lake so only warm hearted people go in and you gang their wishes.''she explained.''They might turn into devils so when they do their wish well be taken away but you still keep the power.''

''Wow.''

''Cold hearted people must not be granted any wishes because they might turn into devils.''.''If the cold hearted person inside of them went away they might turn into angels so then you can grant their wishes.''

''Ok!I'm ready!''

''Oh...after all this time we've been talking...you might be late for school.''

''WHAT!''I said as I grabbed my clock and it said ''7:50''.

I rushed downstairs,''WHY DIDN'T CREAM TELL ME?!''.

I saw note and Marshmallow came downstairs still in her other form.I read the note and Cream wants me to stay home after what happen last wrote please all over the wonder.

''What is it Amy?''Marshmallow asked.

''I'm staying home today!''I said.

''Oh!Then we can go to the lake!''she said.

''Oh yeah we can!Lets go!''I said as my wings appeared.

''Will I have to carry you there?''I asked.

''Nope!''she said as she ''POOF!''back into her normal form and flew with angel wings she had.

When we got to the lake I put invisible spells on us.

''We must put a barrier now Amy!''she said.

''OK!...what...spell do I use?''

''Repeat after me.''

''Ok!''

''Harō o motte inai mono wa,koko no kuru koto ga dekinaku narimasu no tame ni!Baria!''she said the spell.''Now..TRY YOUR BEST!''she said as she cheered me on.

''Harō o motte inai mono wa,koko no kuru koto ga dekinaku narimasu no tame ni!BARIA!''I yelled and a barrier appeared to the area surrounding the lake.

''Now that you've have done that I suggest to take a bath in the lake.''

''But...out in the open?''

''I'll let you know if someone has take your time!''she said.

''Ok.''I said as I jumped into the lake.

''The lake is warm now...weird.''

''Oh the lake warms up so you can be relaxed!''she said.

''Hmm.. see how my little friends are doing.''I said as I waved my hand on the lake.

It showed where they all were having lunch except one.I jumped out of the lake ''CHANGE!''I yelled as my clothes were back on.

''MARSHMALLOW!''

''What happen?!''she said coming to the lake.

''We have to go!Sonic is coming here!''

''Ok!''she said.''POOF!''she went back into her other form.

''I took off the invisibility spell because I thought no one who come but its lunch time at school and students get to go off school grounds to get lunch!''

''Come on lets hide on the trees!''I said as we flew onto the tree's branch and sat down on both waited and he had finally see if he can pass through the was looking at the lake and had finally came in...THROUGH THE BARRIER! He looked to see if anyone was here.

''I guess that girl is not here.''he said displeased and had walked back to school.

''POOF!''she transformed after he left.

''Good thing he didn't see us.''

''Yes and Amy.''

''What is it?''

''You have to..make a contract..with someone.''she said.

''What?For what?''

''To defeat devils etc.''

''*sigh*Ok whatever will keep them i'm picking right?''I asked.

''Yes,you also can use the lake as a to walk on it or lay on it.''she said.''Your mother did this and she said to wear your dress.''

I walked on the water and I didn't fall on it!''THIS IS SO COOL!''I said.I changed into my dress.

''I'm going to take a nap till someone comes here.''I said.

''Ok!POOF!She went back into her chao form.

I laid on the lake witch still felt warm and Marshmallow came next to both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later<strong>

''I heard rumors of wishes being granted at the lake!''I heard a girl say close by while I was still sleeping.''They were saying that last year too!I wonder if its real.''another girl said but can they past through the barrier?

''Marshmallow.''I poked her and she woke up.''People are coming.''I said.

''Chao chao!''she said as she flew up besides me while I was still laying down.

They walked through the barrier,these 2 girls are good inside I see.I got up.I forgot I was still in my dress too and turned to the girls and smiled.

''Hello!''I said to the 2 girls.

''Your pretty.''one girl said.

''Thank you!''

''Are..you the one..that grants wishes?''the other girl asked.

''Yes I am what is your wish?''I asked.

Both of the girls told me and Marshmallow gave 2 flowers for told me to do this spell and tell them what happens if they become dark.

''Here.''I both gave them a flower.

''This wish comes with a price and it if you cannot see or go to this lake that means that your bad and you will be turned into you can see this area that means your a good person and soon to become a ones are good and have turned into the bad will get their wish taken away.''

''We understand!''the 2 girls said.

''Good..now time for your wishes.''I smiled.

''GRANTED kodawari korera no negai!''I said the spell and there were magic circles that appeared around us.

''Wow!''the girl were surprised.

''You will come cross your wishes tomorrow.''I said.

''Thank you!''they both said as the ran home.

I guess my mother did this the last few years while I wasn't home.I'll sleep here tonight and text Cream where I am.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hallo!Thank you for your support!IT MAKES ME FEEL ALL WARM N FUZZY INSIDE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 (Amy P.O.V)<strong>

**At school**

''Have you heard about the Lake of Wishes?''I heard people talk about.''Yeah!I heard that some people can see the lake too!''another one said.

''Have you heard Amy?Huh?''Rouge said as she nudged me.

''*sigh*Yes yes.''

''You look so pretty in your dress wings and halo all together!''Cream said with her eyes sparkling.

''Thanks and the day I was absent from school gave me a lot time to practice.I also got to take a nap.''

''Lucky!I wanna do that too.''Rouge said.

''You can come tonight.I also want to know what happen to Shadow and they go to this school?''

''Yes we were hanging out with Maria and Sonic was bothering Shadow too.''Cream said.

''I'm going to be scared if Shadow sees me in my other form again.''

''That was luck lat time.''Rouge said.

''RING,RING!''the bell went and we went to class.

* * *

><p><strong>After school<strong>

Rouge,Cream,Maria and I were walking to back home and when we were a girl came up to me.

''Hey your the lady from the Lake of Wishes!''the girl said.

I REMEMBER HER FACE!She and her friend were the ones that came to the lake yesterday!

''Beg your pardon,but you've got the wrong person.I never been to the lake and I might just look like her.

''Oh I'm sorry!''she said as she left.

''Oh yeah,I remembered!Lets go there tonight!''Maria said.

''Sorry I can't go.''

''Why?''Maria asked.

''Because...I don't..want to.''I said and I looked at Rouge and knew what I wanted them to do.

''We'll come!''Rouge said as she pulled Cream next to her.

''Really?''Maria asked.

''Yes!''Cream said.

''We can go tonight!''Maria said happy as ever.

''Ok!''Cream said.

''Well I have to bye!''I said as I ran away.

I have to go there and get ready quick.I also have to tell Marshmallow.I ran as fast as I can to the lake and saw Marshmallow in her hedgehog form.

''Hi Amy!''she said.

''*Heavy breathing*...they're..coming..tonight.''I said.

''Why are you out of breath?Did you run here?''she asked.''You know you could've flew here right?''she said.

''I forgot!I'm such a idiot.''I said as I changed into my dress.

''I'll take a nap till night comes ok?''

''Ok!''Marshmallow said.

Till the night I have been sleeping and when I woke up I saw Marshmallow soundly looked the way they aren't here yet.

''Hey come on guys!''I heard Maria say.

Never mind they're here.

''We're here!''Cream said.

Im nervous...''Hello!''I said to them with a smile.

''WOW!She does look like Amy!''Maria said.

''I don't know who this Amy is but what are your wishes girls?''I said.

Rouge and Cream looked at each other,''Our wishes have came true already!''they said and winked at me.

I knew what they meant...I LOVE YOU GUYS!

''Then what is your wish?''I asked Maria.

''Umm..*whispers*''she said as she did.

''*BLUSH!*Well here!''I said as I gave her a flower.

''Granted kodawari korera no negai!''I said the spell and the flower turned into sparkles.''Your wish is granted.''I said.

''THANK YOU!''Maria said happily.

''Lets go Rouge said as they walked into the forest.

''What you wish for?''Cream asked.

''Its a secret!''Maria said.

Her wish was so romantic.I knew she liked him,its good she asked for good luck between her and Shadow!

''Hey you guys are here too!''I heard a boy named Tails say.

''Oh you guys are here?''Rouge asked.

I saw all of them!Sonic,Tails,Knuckles and Shadow!

''I thought only girls only did these things.''Rouge said.

''We aren't doing any of those things.''Sonic said.

''Yeah we're just checking it out to see if its true.''Knuckles said to clear things up.

This is the first time boys have come here.

''Oh its true!''Maria said.''Annnd why are you here?''she asked Shadow.

''I only came here because you were here.''he said.

''Oh.''she said as she blushed.

''Lets check if its true or not.''Sonic said.

''Oh yeah she looks like Amy too but she's not.''Cream said.

''Its a person?''Sonic asked.

''Yup but she doesn't act like Amy so its not her.''Rouge said.

The boys walked towards here.I wanna see if all of them can make it through,they...walked through it... disappointment but oh well.I'm nervous even MORE NOW!Its not embrassing when girls come but when boys come it is!*BLUSH!*They saw me and were probably think im the girl that is an angel at their school.

''Come on!Go see!''Maria said as she pulled Shadow.

They saw me...''Hello!Didn't you girls come here already?''I said to them.

''Yes but our friends were here and we came with them.''Cream said so politely.

''..she looks..a lot..like Amy.''Sonic said as he blushed.

''Ha your blushing!''Tails said while laughing Sonic.

''SHUT UP TAILS!''he responded.

''I say you wish to be with Amy instead of Sally.''Knuckles said.

''No!I'm not as bad as her.''Sonic said.''I'm only doing this to protect Amy.''he said.

Wh..what?What...are they talking about?

''I say you just break up with her,stop being a baby.''Shadow said to him.

''IM NOT A BABY!''Sonic said.

''What are you guys talking about?''Rouge asked.

''Oh yeah...if we tell can't tell Amy.''Sonic said.

''What is it?''Maria said.

''Sally said to Sonic that she will do something to Amy if he doesn't go out with her.''Tails said.

''Yeah..she said she knew were she was when she was missing too.''Sonic said.

''Uh...are you here..for the wishes?''I asked.

''Oh yeah lets leave,I mean we know its true right?''Knuckles said.

''Bye.''Sonic said as all of them left.

''Were going to stay here a bit ok?''Rouge said to Maria.

''Oh,ok!Bye!''she said as she all left except Rouge and Cream.

*Tears*

''..Amy.''Cream said to me.

I fell on the ground crying...

''Are you ok?''Rouge asked as they both rushed towards me.

''I...had no..reason to hate him!''I said while crying.''..he was only trying to protect me!''I was sobbing.

He really...cared..for me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 (Amy P.O.V)**

**The next day**

I was in the lake under water,I could be there for a long time because I can breath under water for a long time.I was still thinking of what happen yesterday and I feel sad but thankful for what Sonic has done...

''Bubble,bubble bubble.''

Even if I don't hold my breath i'll be under water like this while the sun is hitting the lake feels good...what happens if I sleep here...

''Amy!''I heard Cream say and I still had my clothes on.

''Bubble bubble bubble.''I was trying to say,''Hi Cream.''to her.

''Amy!Your drowning!''she yelled and I came out of the water and was completely dry.

''Are ok?''she asked.

''Yes I'm fine.''I said to her while rubbing her head.

''You can breath under water?''she asked.

''Yes but...I don't wanna go to school!''I said.

''*sigh*Fine because you had a hard time yesterday.I'll be going to school now,i'll come after school.'''she said as she left.

I went back into the water and Marshmallow was sleeping.I'll just go asleep here...

* * *

><p><strong>After school ended<strong>

I was stil sleeping,Rouge and Cream had had Maria was with them...MUST STAY UNDER WATER!

''Its so pretty here!''Maria said.''By the way where's that lady?''she asked.

Rouge and Cream looked at each other,''I dunno.''they said.

''It would be nice to have a picnic here,right?''she said.

''..Yeah.''Cream said.

I came out of the water quietly,''Sleep.''I said as Maria fell into a sleep and was floating in the air.

''She knows,I bet.''I said to them.

''Yup,she can figure out anything.''Cream said.

Maria can mostly figure out anything,she and Tails are the smartest ones Tails can't seem to figure it out.I'll wake her up now,''Wake.''I said as she woke up.

''You must not tell anyone.''I said to Maria.

''Ok,Amy!''she said and she came up to me.

I told her about me and what has been happening while she was I met up with Cream and Rouge.

''Maria..''I said to her.

''Yes?''she said.

''Good luck with Shadow.*wink*''

She blushed.

''Is that what she wished for?''Rouge asked.

''Yes,to ask for good luck from me is very special.''

''Really?!''Maria asked.

''Yup!''

We have been talking for a long time now and it is now all left and I went to sleep at the lake.

* * *

><p><strong>At school<strong>

I don't know why but I feel nervous.

''Hey Amy!''I heard a blue hedgehog say.

''Hi.''I said to him.

Seeing him is making me remember the other day.

''Did you see the girl from the Lake of Wishes?''he asked.

''No I haven' ?''

''Because that girl looks like you!''he said as he smile.

_''Im protecting her!''_His words from the other day...I remembered them.*BLUSH!*I was completely red.

''Are you ok?''he asked as I saw his eyes looked worried.

''I'm fine!I gotta go now!Bye bye!''I said as I left blushing.

I came across Cream in the school while running to my class.

''Amy what happen?WHY ARE YOU ALL RED?''she said worried.

''I met...Sonic...''I said and she looked at me.

''Im embarrassed!Ok?!''

''Ok...thats why your red.''she said.

''By the way,what are your class doing for the school festival?''she asked.

''Rouge told me...a cafe.''

''Really?!You'll look so adorable in the costume!''Cream said with her eyes sparkling.

'' ,what is your class doing?'''I asked.

''We're doing a candy shop!''she said excited.

''Bring me some...CANDY!''

''Ok,ok.''she said.''Bye I need to go to class.''she said as she left.

Now to go to my classroom...I hope Rouge does nothing embarrassing because she's making the costumes and how she get.*Open classroom door.*

''Amy!''I heard Rouge say with a costume in her hand...a maid one.

''I have your costume!Well I have everyones costumes.''she said.

''Uh.''I said as I saw a bunch of girls in there maid costumes but me and Rouge.

The boys except Sonic and Knuckles were blushing while squirting out blood.

''Come come!Lets go put on your costume!''she said to me.

''Wait wha-''she pulled me to go get dressed in the girls locker room.

IT WAS EMBARRASSING!

''THIS IS A MAID OUTFIT!ITS SUPPOSE TO BE A CAFE!''I yelled.

''This is a maid and butler cafe!''she said.

''When did we decide that?!''I asked.

''When you weren't here.''she said as she put on her finished,''Now come one lets go show everyone!You look cute with your long pink hair too!''

'No!~''she pulled me to the classroom.

I saw that Sally had put on her costume and was with Sonic he wasn't was blushing at all and he kinda looked annoyed when I looked into the window.I'm glad he's not!...WHY I'M I THINKING ABOUT THAT!I...don't..like him..anymore!Do..I?I dunno...

''Come on Amy!''Rouge pushes me into the room.

''Whoa!''

''The Rouge is a little...tight around my chest.''

''Oh really?''she grinned.

''It seems your chest...has gotten bigger...''she said.

''Shut up...''I blushed.

I heard one of the boys whistle.I looked at them and they turned away...but Sonic was staring at me blushing...  
>Rouge said the students are scared of me because I was part of the Sonic team and they think I'm was about speak to me.<p>

''You...look cute...''he said to me.

I was surprised,''Thank you!''I smiled to makes me feel happy because I know he was trying to protect me!

He had...a little blood fro his nose.''Uh,Sonic?''I said to him.''Are you ok?''

He nodded and Knuckles got a nosebleed too,''Lets go Knux.''Sonic said to him while bringing Knux with him.

''Wait!''Rouge said as she followed them outside the classroom,well i'll just leave them but I wonder what she wants.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic P.O.V<strong>

...shes just too cute.I was going to go to the bathroom with Knux but Rouge was following us and cached up to us.

''Wait!''she said.

''What?''I asked.

''I need to talk to you,Knux just go where you were going.''she said to him.

''Shut up.''he walked away.

''What happen?''I asked her.

''You should break up with Sally.''she said straight forward.

''Huh?But I told yo-''

''I know,but she can take of herself Sonic.''she said.''She's gotten REALLY stronger believe me i've seen her.''

''...''

''You should...''she walked inside of the classroom.

I know I should and I will.I do it...today and I will protect her.I walked to the bathroom because my nose is still bleeding.

* * *

><p><strong>After School<strong>

I called Sally to the back of the school.

''Sonic,what happen?''Sally smiled at me.

''...''I didn't speak just stared at her.

''Sally,I'm breaking up with you.''her smile quickly disappeared to a glare.

''What do you mean break up?You know what will happen to her right?''she said.

''I'm tired of this,I don't even like you.''I said.''You've changed since we were kids.''

''Fine,watch what happens to her.''she said.

''I'll protect her...bye Sally.''I looked pissed when I left and it felt good to be finally be free after all these years.

* * *

><p><strong>At lake (Amy P.O.V) <strong>

Cream,Rouge and Maria came to the lake today after school.

''Come on!Lets go shopping!''Cream said to me.

''Sure,we need to buy Christmas presents too.''I said to her.

''Come on change to normal clothes.''Maria said.''I wanna see magic!''her eyes sparkled.

''Ok...''I changed into a skirt,vest and a white shirt.

''Wow!''she said.

''I know right!?''Rouge agreed with her.

''Come on lets go then.''I said as we all left.

When we went shopping,we got presents for me...  
>I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO GET EVERYONE!<p>

''Amy your not getting anything?''Maria asked.

''I'll think of something before Christmas...''I said.

Everyone went home,I went home too.  
>But what to get everyone...<p> 


	14. Chapter 14 Christmas Special

**Christmas special!Enjoy!3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 (Amy P.O.V)<strong>

**2 Days before Christmas**

Hmm.  
>I GIVE UP!I don't know what to give all of them!<br>I heard around school that Sonic and Sally are not going out anymore!I felt really happy when I heard that...  
>But now Sally going to do something to me and I don't know what it is she's going to do to me.<p>

''I'll get him back for sure girls!''I heard a girl voice say.

''Of course you are Sally!With the Lake of Wishes you'll get Sonic back for sure.''another girl said.

Its Sally...nuuuuuu.  
>They were coming towards here,''Where is it?ITS SUPPOSE TO BE HERE!''Sally yelled at them.<p>

''I don't know!?,people said here!''one girl said.''Wait!''the other one said.

''What is it!?''Sally yelled.

''People said only some people can come here!''she said.

''WHAT!''Sally got mad.

I giggled.

''What was that?''one of the girls said.

''I don't know.''the other one said.

Thats right,people that have a bad heart can't make wishes.

''You'll never get your wishes because your bad people and I will never get them.''I said as my eyes glowed red.

OH NO!My bad side!Whenever I come like this I can never turn back until the bad me passes out!Marshmallow told me that when people with bad hearts come here I get protective and I will threaten them to leave or I will make them.

''Who are you?''Sally asked.

''The one that makes peoples' wishes come true,but that will never happen to you.''I said.

''I suggest you leave...''

''Psh!Why would I do that?''Sally said confident.

''Go Sally!''both of the girls cheered.

''Or I will make you leave.''they could only see my eyes because it was night.

Fire came out of my hand.I went slowly up to them,my bad side was going to hurt them if they didn't leave.

''OI!WHATS GOING ON!?''I heard a boy's voice say.

I think my bad side realized that it was someone important to me and in a blink of a eye I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>At Lake<strong>

Sonic was walking to the Lake of Wishes and heard girls walked towards the lake.

''OI!WHATS GOING ON!?''he yelled.

He noticed the girl which is Amy and rushed to her.''What happened?!''he asked.

''Ha!Thats what she get!''Sally said confident.

Amy woke up away made a sword out of fire and pointed the sword at got freaked.

''Sally I will NEVER like you!I will protect Amy!'Sonic told blushed.

''Fine!Watch what happens to her!''Sally said as she left with her friends.

''Are you ok?''Sonic asked.

Amy blushed and the sword went looked up at him and noticed how big he's gotten and smiled softly at him.

''Yes.''she said.

He blushed,''Sorry...you just look like one of my friends.''he said.

''No are you protecting?''she asked even though she knew she wanted to hear it again.

''One of my friends,I had to date that girl to protect one of friends that is very important to me!''he said with a smiled.

''Your so sweet.''I smiled.

''Thanks bye!''he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy P.O.V<strong>

By the way why did he come here?Oh well,now that Sally and her friends are I can start making the present for everyone!I had thought about one

**1 hour later**

Thats finally finished!I holder up the box and decorated it with a bow.I think this is a really good present!*yawn*I think I better go asleep now...

''Amy?''a girl said and I turned around.

It was Marshmallow.

''Good night!''I said as I walked to the lake.

''Wait!Amy I have to warn you..''she said.

''What is it?''I asked.

''Danger is coming your way and to your friends too!You must make a contract with someone!''she was worried.

''Don't worry I will now i'm going asleep.''I said as I fell asleep on the lake.

The next day...ONLY ONE MORE DAY TILL CHRISTMAS!Now to go school...oh wait.I keep forgetting,we have a winter break!I'll go to Cream's house she and her mom probably need help baking and cooking.I walked there because I liked seeing it snow from the sky.I noticed that the lake didn't freeze,probably because theres a spell on well...

''Ding dong!''Cream's doorbell went as I pressed it.

''Who is it?''I heard Vanilla say as she opened the door.

''Hello!''I smiled at her.

''Oh Amy!Come in come in!''she said as I went inside.''It must be freezing cold outside!''she said.

''Kinda,but not that cold for me!''I said to her.

I walked into the living room and I saw that Cream was baking for tomorrow.''Hi Amy!''she said waving.

''Hi Cream.''I said.

''Do you guys need any help?''I asked.

''Yeah we do!Can you handle the cake while I do the cookies?''Cream asked.

''Sure!''I said as I got all of the ingredients.''Thank you for helping!And your cakes always tatse good when you put flavors in them!''Vanilla said.

''No problem,I made up some new recipes while I was gone.''

''YAY!I bet they're going to taste good!''Cream said.

''Thanks!By the way what is Rouge doing?''I asked and Cream smiled.

''She making costumes!Santa ones!''she said.

''Uh...well I better get making the cake than...''

I made the cake in an hour and started decorating and her mom said it was really we finished it was night and I left.I knew that Cream was wrapping presents so I popped inside my head while I was walking to the lake _contract with someone._Marshmallow told me it should be someone I love ands can Sonic popped in my head.*Blushes*...I saw a park while I was walking.

* * *

><p>Amy decided to go on the swings for a little bit.<p>

''Tomorrows going to be great...''she said as she was on the swings going up and down.

Little did she know that some purple hedgehog was about to pass by the park when she started singing.

''I fell in love with you...just as long has it been then?  
>My feelings only increase<br>Will you notice them  
>Even though I've never once put them into words?''she sang.<p>

When was past it he quickly came back and hid behind a blushed and thought ''She sings good and pretty hot~''.The snowflakes were sparkling while falling down to the ground.

''Hold me tight- if this is how it feels  
>I didn't want to know<br>What it was like to be in love with someone  
>I love you- my tears won't stop<br>And so I wish  
>That I had never met youHow long will I be thinking of you?<br>My sighs fogged up the window glass  
>Can a candle flame<br>Still melt my trembling heart?

Hold me tight, tight enough to break me  
>So that even in an icy wind or a blizzard<br>I won't feel cold  
>I miss you- every time I think of you<br>Tonight, too, I hold  
>This half-finished muffler, all alone<p>

If there was an eternally falling snow  
>Could it hide my feelings for you?<p>

Hold me tight- if this is how it feels  
>I didn't want to know<br>What it was like to be in love with someone  
>I love you- the feeling wells up in my chest<br>I want to shout to the wintery sky  
>I want to see you right now"<p>

''Its getting late I better go now...''Amy said as she ran back to the lake.

''She's really pretty.''he thought while his heart was dumping.

''Maybe she'll be at my school after winter break!''he said as he ran home.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day (Amy P.O.V)<strong>

I MUST!Go to Cream's house!It was still snowing so I walked the present for everyone!I was smiling all the way there!TIME FOR MY PLAN!My hair almost got turned into fire of my emotion...CAUSE I WAS PUMPED!WOOT WOOT!But I calmed down...I got to Cream's house and went inside.I came earlier than the of them because Cream asked me to help do decorations and stuff...Rouge was there too with the costumes.

''Come on Amy!You'll look adorable!''Rouge got excited.

NUUUUU!''I ran around the house trying to run away from her but she caught me and made me put the costume on with her and Cream.

Maria got here and put it on too since she wanted to show Shadow.

I look at my santa costume and saw...THERE IS A OPENING IN THE MIDDLE OF MY CHEST!

''ROUGE!WHY!DHBAHBFYERBV!''I yelled at her.

''Aww it fineee~You can impress Sonic with that...''she said.''I heard he broke with her too!Good luck trying to get him~!''she said excited.

I blushed,''Shh...shut up!''I said as I was really embarrassed now!We all had the open part on our chest but still EMBARRASSING!Marshmallow is at the lake because she knows that people will come and whenever they wish for something I have to go outside.I will have to say the spell outside and Marshmallow put a spell on her to look like me to mimic me...the struggle is real~.Too much work but for the sake of all of them its ok!

We put all they food we made on the big table.I noticed it was bigger since I saw it when I was little.I guess they all have been eating here for he holidays.

''DING DONG!''the doorbell went as Rouge went to the door and it was all of the boys got here.

Faces started getting red and there were some nose of the boys did that but I was the only girl that was red and they weren't.

''Wheres Sally Sonic?''Tails asked.

''I broke up with her.''Sonic replied.

I keep getting happier and happier the more he says it!

''REALLY?!''Knuckles said.''Well now your free right?''he nudged Sonic and looked at me.

I blushed and looked away.

''Shut up knucklehead.''he said blushed too.

All of the girls look and me...they gave me a thumbs up and winked.*sigh*I smiled at all talked and played games...

''Come on lets play truth or dare!''Cream yelled.

''Yeah lets play that!''Maria agreed.

''Come come boys!''Rouge said as she pulled Knux to the living room and sat on the couch.

All the boys came to the living room.

''Im not going to play...'''I said.

''Aw!Come on Amy!''Cream and Maria said as they pulled me too the living room.

''No!''and they pulled me to the couch and I was sitting next to Sonic.

He smiled at me and I blushed...again.

'Okay!I ask first!''Rouge said excited.

Oh...great.

''Amy!''she yelled and smirked.

I knew it...this is why I didn't wanna play.

''Dare.''I said.

I men like...she's not going to do anything bad...right?

''Okie...I dare you to kiss Sonic on the cheek!''she said so happy.

''Eh?''Sonic and I said.

''PHFT!''Knux was trying not to laugh.

Wow,Rouge.''Shadow said to her.

''Come on Amy its just a peck on the cheek!''Cream said.

I looked at Sonic he was blushing so was I.

''I'm fine with it.''he said.

''Fine..''I said.

We both turned REALLY red.

''Chu~''I kissed him on his cheek.

I turned away from his face quickly...first boy I kissed on the cheek.

''Ok!Who's next?''Cream asked.

We kept playing and all of the girls asked each other to kiss the all did stupid stuff in the the end I was dared to sing.

''*sigh*Fine.I know you have a karaoke thing here.''I said to Cream.

''Yup!''he brought it out and Tails set it up.

I was standing up in front of the room and asked,''What song?I don't care what.''

''This one!''Maria said as she put it on and starting clapping along to the music.

''Ok.''I said as they all started clapping and smiling...while not everyone but Shadow and his grump self.

''All is fair in love and war  
>but all I do is love you more<br>our love is crazy unhealthy  
>but I can't keep from you baby<p>

So you said, "why even bother"  
>Set this love set me on fire<br>how I wish you'd be the victim  
>so you'd see just how I'm feeling<p>

You better know know know that I have conditions  
>I make the rules and make the decisions<br>and I want nothing less than  
>what I deserve<p>

So you better run run run before I decide  
>that you are mine two stars will collide<br>You better run run run nowhere to run  
>but to me<p>

Somehow I don't get the picture  
>don't know why you are the winner<br>our love is not what we wanted  
>but baby you finish<br>just what you started

So you said, "why even bother"  
>Set this love set me on fire<br>how I wish you'd know me better  
>so you'd see that I'm the trend setter<p>

You better know know know that I have conditions  
>I make the rules and make the decisions<br>and I want nothing less than  
>what I deserve<p>

So you better run run run before I decide  
>that you are mine two stars will collide<br>You better run run run nowhere to run  
>but to me<p>

You are the cause of all this pain  
>and you are the reason I'm upset<br>you are the cause of all this pain  
>but you are the cause of all this love<br>you are the thing I can't forget

Know know know that I have conditions  
>I make the rules and make the decisions<br>and I want nothing less than  
>what I deserve<p>

So you better run run run before I decide  
>that you are mine two stars will collide<br>You better run run run nowhere to run  
>but to me<p>

You better know know know that I have conditions  
>I make the rules and make the decisions<br>and I want nothing less than  
>what I deserve<p>

So you better run run run before I decide  
>that you are mine two stars will collide<br>You better run run run nowhere to run  
>but to me<p>

You better know know know that I have conditions  
>I make the rules and make the decisions<br>and I want nothing less than  
>what I deserve<p>

So you better run run run before I decide  
>that you are mine two stars will collide<br>You better run run run nowhere to run  
>but to me''<p>

I stopped singing and didn't feel that embarrassed singing in front of girls came all in front of me and all of them were completing me oh my were going to open presents now...MY PLAN!

''I'll be right back you can open my present while I'm gone.''I said to them and winked at the girls.

The know that it has something to do with the lake.

''Ok!''Cream said as I left.

When they open it I will know and I put on my hood and made a clone of myself."BUZZ''went inside my head they opened it.

* * *

><p>''What is this?''Sonic asked.<p>

''I don't know its from Amy.''Tails said.

Cream opened it and it was a hologram of pictures when they were started singing when they opened.

''Flowers bloom in the spring  
>Oh,the sky spreads in summer<p>

They're engraved and sparkling  
>In my heart<p>

Rain falls in the morning  
>Even on a day when I shut the window<br>The light overflowing to my chest  
>Is from above the clouds<p>

Joy and sorrow  
>I hold everything close while I'm<p>

walking  
>They're things that firmly join<br>My hand  
>And your hand together<p>

Autumn is at the waterside  
>Winter lurks at the treetop<br>There's a boundless kindness  
>Deep in the world''<p>

They were all so happy of the present.

''Every time when night comes  
>Let's offer a prayer<br>Let's quietly greet  
>The day to come tomorrow<p>

Oh, a voice calling out from far, far away  
>Guides me<br>As if it smiles  
>As if it sings<br>The sound of wind echoes

Joy and sorrow  
>I hold everything close while I'm walking<br>They're things that firmly join  
>My hand<br>And your hand together.''

Fake Amy rang the doorbell and they all came Amy came behind the fake one.

* * *

><p>''Never thought you would see me on Christmas huh?''I said.<p>

''I'm sorry.''they could only see my smile.

The girls started to cry and jumped on me.

''Ok,ok...your going to kill me!''I yelled as they squeezed me.

I made the fake Amy look at us and smile.

''Amy do you know who she is?!''Knuckles asked.

''Yes.''I made her say.

''Tell us who she is.''Shadow said as him and Knux got too close to ''me''.

''Give her some space guys!''Sonic said.

'' But Amy might know who she is.''Tails said.

When they were all distracted,I made the clone go away and took off my hood.I went where my clone was and stander girls were all smiling at me full of joy.

I crossed my arms,''You know I'm not telling you guys right?''I said.

''Amy tell us...''Shadow looked at me upset.

''No.''I walked away and Knuckles got in front of me.

''I will never tell none of you and it is none of your concern who she is...its what she's doing.''

I ran back to the girls and they hugging Christmas turned put good after all. Especially that kiss!3


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14 (Amy P.O.V )  
>January 5 (Cuz of winter break ended)<strong>

''Have you ever thought that lies are bad?Mostly to the ones you love and the one you love most.''some woman said to me but I could see nothing.

I was floating in nowhere and this asked me this questions.

''No...sometimes lies are for the best for someone you they won't get hurt like I protect the one I love.''I replied.

''Who is the one you most love?''she asked.

''...''I didn't talk.

''Sonic...''

''Don't you think that he should make contract with since he's the one you love and trust?''she asked.

''He's the one you love the most so you can protect the people in this make a contract with him is the best thing isn't it?''she said.

''Bu-''I was cut off by Marshmallow.

''Amy Amy!''she said.

I opened my eyes and it was only a dream...

''Hurry it time to go to school!''she said.

''Whats wrong?''she asked.

''...nothing.I'm fine!''I smiled.

''Ok now go get changed!''

''Ok!''I got changed and left.

While I was walking to school I met up with the girls and walked to school with them.

''Hi guys!''I heard Tails say as I saw him with all of the boys.

I looked at Sonic,_''Don't you think that he should make contract with since he's the one you love and trust?''  
><em>I saw that the boys were teasing Sonic and he told them to shut it.I smiled,maybe I will...

''Its cold!''Cream said.

''Yeah it is.''I agreed.

''Lets go in then.''Knuckles said as we followed him.

''Thats thing that the school has a heater.''Rouge said.

''Well at least its better now.''Shadow said.

''Well I'm going to my locker,see you later.''I left.

I went to my lockers and got my books.I went to class.

At class like always I daydream!

* * *

><p>In class there was a new student named Jack he was a purple hedgehog.<br>He was the one who heard Amy singing in the wasn't paying attention at all she was looking out the window day dreaming.

''This is Jack!Our new student!''the teacher said.

''Hi.''Jack said.

''Is this one going to disappear like the other ones?''a student whispered.

''But this one is hot!''girls were whispering.

The words from that dream were still in Amy's head normally people forget about their dream but this one she couldn't.''Who was that lady?''Amy thought.

''Eh...I don't understand.''she whispered.

She knows that Rouge and Cream will be looked her and Amy was still looking out the noticed that it was finally a new student and smiled while looking out the window.''Not to worry about this one!''she thought.

Jake sat down in an seat and staring at her for the rest of the period knowing it was her.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy P.O.V<strong>

THIS NEW KID KEEPS ON STARING AT ME!I'm getting irritated...  
>''RING RING!''the bell IS MY CHANCE!I ran up to Rouge's desk.<p>

''Hey Amy,what is it?''Rouge said.

''CLAP!''the sound of me grabbing her hand.

''Lets go!''I tried to smile at her.

''O-''I grabbed her and ran out of the classroom.

''WARN ME FIRST!''she yelled at me.

''Im sorry!That boys keeps on staring at me and I NEEDED TO LEAVE FAST!''

''The new boy?''she asked.

''Uh huh!'' I nodded upset.

''Your upset about that?''she said.

''ITS IRRITATING!''

''Ok ok calm down he won't do that forever!Now go to class.''she patted me on my head since she's taller.

''Fine,see you on the roof.''

''Bye.''she left.

Let me just go to class now that I have with Cream so that boy won't asked me where his next class is.I ran to me next classroom.I AM HERE!YES!By the way no other boy except Tails,Knux,Sonic and Shadow have talked to me...oh wait I forgot they think I'm scary!Im fine with god he's not in my class.

* * *

><p><strong>Rooftop in lunch<strong>

''Guys~''I was on the rooftop with the girls.

''What happen you look relieved.''Cream asked.

''Some new kid has been staring at her she's pissed off about it.''Rouge explained.

''Oh you mean that purple hedgehog?''she asked.

''Yup,now I can be free!''my wings appeared.

''WAIT WAIT!''Cream yelled at me.

''What is i-''I heard the door open.

I made my hood appeared.

''Sup guys!''it was the boys and Maria.

''CREAM!YOU DIDN'T TELL ME BEFORE!''I yelled at while holding her with my hands and shaking her.

''Im sorry!~''she said.

I let go of her and was eating a cookie that she made and made my wings disappear.

''What is she doing here?''Knuckles asked.

''Its fine she's not going to bite and she might leave!''Rouge said.

''Im staying here like this.''

The boys were kept staring at me eating a sat down and kept staring.I sat on the railing so I wouldn't bother them.

''Guys she's not going to hurt you!''Maria said.

''Just eat!''Rouge said.

''Aren't you guys going to chase me?''I asked.

''Nah I only did it because of Sally.''Sonic said.

''We're not doing it anymore either.''Tails said.

''What about Shadow.''

''How do you know my name?''he asked.

''I know everyone's name.''I responded.

''I think its stupid you guys don't know who I am too.''

''Huh?''Sonic was confused.

''...just trust me,I mean the girls do.''

''We don't even know who you are!''Knuckles said.

''That is none of your concern,you'll just want to help.''

''I don't want you guys getting hurt.''I finished my cookie.

*Door opens*

''We have a new guest I see,its the evil queen.''I grinned.

''WHAT!?''Sally was the one that opened the door.

''Yes,yes what a pleasant surprise.''

Sally look at Sonic and the boys MAD AS HELL!They we're all laughing too.

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET HER!''Sally yelled at them.

''Nope.''the boys said.

''FINE THEN!I'LL GET THE WHOLE SCHOOL!''Sally went to the phone to make a announcement.

''Before me and Maria got here the whole school wants to catch her right?''Shadow said.

''Yup.''I heard a bunch of footsteps.

''Cream I want another cookie~''she handed me one.

''I love your baking~''

''Thank you!''she said.

''Nom nom nom.''

''Aren't you going to leave?''Sonic asked.

''Nah,I like seeing them try so funny.''

''It actually is,but not when that boy try to hurt us!''Cream said.

They finally made it up to the roof,I laughed.

''IT ACTUALLY TOOK YOU THAT LONG!?''I was still laughing than I stopped.

''I suggest you guys just stay there.''

Sally yelled at them to get me.I jumped off the roof and was flying in the kept throwing things at me but I was dodging it.

''You guys know that when I leave you have to go get the things you threw right?''the students stopped throwing things.

''RING RING!''the bell went.

''Well must be going to bye.''I disappear and was behind the school.

''Well that was fun,now to class.''

* * *

><p><strong>While that was happening...<strong>

Jack had made some new guy friends.

''Soo,whats that girls name that sit near the window that is pink?''Jack.

''PHFT!''one of his friends spit out his milk.

''Why do you wanna know!?''his other friend said name Matt.

''Yeah have you hear about her?!''the other said name Gray.(I didn't think of any good buy names*shrugs*)

''What?''Jack asked.

''She's scary as HELL!''Matt said.

''Whada you mean SCARY AS HELL!?Shes hot.''Jack responded.

''She is kinda hot but was part of the Freedom Fighter and disappeared for about 7 years.''Gray said.

''Oh so she's kinda of a delinquent and...wtf is that.''Jack pointed out the window in the cafeteria.

''Oh that girl,the principle thinks that she will bring hell down on the she'll give who ever catches her a reward.''Matt said.

''Oh really?''Jack asked.

''Yup and we'll help you win Amy Rose's heart!''they said as each of their hands on Jacks shoulder.

''Amy Rose,huh?''Jack said.

* * *

><p>''Ehhhh.''I said.<p>

''What happen Amy?''Cream asked.

''I just got shivers down my spine.''


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 (Amy P.O.V)**

''Hmm,hmm,hmm.''I was humming a song while walking to school.

''Drip,drip.''it started to rain.

''Nuuuuuu!''I ran as fast as I can and put my backpack on my head.

I rushed in to the school and most of the students were completely soaked especially me.

''Students who have gotten wet in the rain please go take a bath in the lockers rooms.''the principle said over the speaker.

''Amy!''it was the girls coming towards me wet and soaked.

''Hi guys can we go to the locker room now?''I said as they all went to the girls locker room and they boys went to the boys locker room.

Boy kept staring at us because they go kinda see through our girl hid behind me and I glared at the turned away.

''Soooo,how big have you've grown!''she grabbed my chest.

''GET OFF ME ROUGE!Nyah!~''I yelled.

She stander in front of me good good.''she smirked.

''Mean~''I said as I went to the bath.

All of us got in,''I can't believe the school and afford this.''I said.

''Yup they can thats all we know since we're first years.''Cream said.

''Hmmm.''I was underwater.

The girls thought this was relaxing and suddenly the lights turned off.I heard girls scream.

''Cream I'm gonna change.''

''Ok.''she said.

I put on my towel and made hood girls were scared I could feel it.

''Oi,no need to be scared.''I snapped my fingers and fire came out of my hand.

''Its her!''I heard people yell.

''Yes yes no need to be 't rumors spread around the school that they saw my uniform?''I asked.

''Yea it did and thanks to your light we can see I suggest the girls be lucky...''Rouge said.

''Maria do you know your way to the electricity room?I think some did something to the lights on purpose.''

''Yes I know the blueprints and its on my phone.''Maria said.

''Ok lets go get changed and go to the electricity room.''

''Why would we listen to you!?''Sally yelled at me.

''Evil queen,I really don't care if you do or if you don't.''I said to her,''But you have no source of light and I am the source of light for you.''

''She's right.''some of the girl whispered and some of them stander besides me.

''DONT CALL ME THAT!AND WHY WOULD YOU LISTEN TO HER!''Sally yelled.

''But she can protect us if something happens because we've seen what she can do.''a girl said.

''Your so nice Kat!''I said.

''Wait you know my name?!''she asked.

''Well,she knows everyones name here.''Maria said.

''Now...to the locker rooms!''I walked there with all of the girls and SALLY.

My school uniform appeared girls were amazed and tried to look at my face but I turned away.

I said that were going to follow Maria.

''Maria~.Are we there yet,I'm hungry and wanna get this over with~''I said.

''Be patient A-ajxebyvdh2svy.''she was about to say my name.

''MMMARIA!''I yelled at her.

''Im sorry!This way.''we followed her.

I heard footsteps,''Maria stop theres someone here.''I whispered.

''Ok.''she whispered back.

We stopped walking and I got a sword and quickly ran to the person who was holding a sharpened stick and was...a blue hedgehog.

''Ooooh its Sonic.''I back away him.

''Hi?''he said and a group of boys from the school was behind him.

''Where are you guys going?''Knuckles asked.

''To the electricity room that I bet you guys passed by.''Maria said.

''Where are you going?''I asked.

''We were going to find the girls and leave.''Knuckles said.

''You don't even really see can't you?''I said.

''Nope not at all.''a boy said.

''Well if you wanna come with us you can.''

''Any of the girls wanna go with the boys if they don't wanna come?''

Some of the boys came with us and some of the girls went with the boys that didn' gang came with us.

''Come on Maria.''

''Ok.''

After a few more minutes...

''Here it is!''Maria said.

''Ok,i'll open the probably someone in the-''When I opened the door I was stabbed by a huge sharp cone that a robot.

''ACK!*spits out blood.''

''HAHAHA!''I remember that voice by a man called .

''AAA-AA!''Cream was about to scream.

''Don't...wanna say my name...don't you Cream*coughing out blood*''

''What a...little...BITCH!EGGHEAD!''

I could hear the girls screaming and the boys terrified.

''Now!If you wish to be healed!Come with me!I won't hurt your friends either!'' .

''You just don't know how I heal do you?!LIKE HELL I'LL COME WITH YOU ASSHOLE!''

''Well then...BYE BYE TO YOUR FRIENDS!''other robots came from the electricity room and and knives.

''YOUR GOING TO DIE NOW!''I was still hanging by the sword and teleported in front of the them.

My eyes turned red and I took sword out and without even touching the robots,they were cut in half.I was bleeding really robots were gone and we safe now.I turned to the girls and they crying.

''Get...me to the...lake.''I fell on the ground.

* * *

><p>''We need to bring her.''Maria said.<p>

''Sonic can you pick her up.''Cream said.

''Ok,where do I bring her.''Sonic asked.

''First we need to get out of here!Maria turn on the light on lets go!''Rouge said.

''Ok.''Maria replied.

Maria turned it on and when she did she told Sonic to follow them to the lake.

''Wait!We're coming too!''Tails said as he was running with Cream.

Soon all of the gang was going to the they got to the lake Marshmallow was so scared for Amy.

''What happen to her?!''she asked.

''She got stabbed by Eggman.''Rouge said.

'' NEED TO PUT HER IN THE LAKE QUICKLY!''Marshmallow said as they did.

The girls were terrified if she was going to make.

''Why did you put her in the lake!?''Sonic asked.

''She...lives here.''Cream said.

''What?''Shadow said.

''This is her...home?''Tails said.

''Yes...''Maria said.

''So...her and the girl of this lake...''Knuckles said.

''Yes they are they same person.''Rouge said.

''Wait were is Amy?''Sonic asked.

''Oh where is s-''Tails said and all of the boys looked at Amy in the lake and looked at the girls

The girl were staring at them,''Chiiiiiiii''they kept staring at the boys.

''So thats...Ames?''Sonic asked.

Amy's wound healed when she was in the water.

''She's healed!''Marshmallow said.

Amy opened her eyes quickly and her eyes had a cross on blinked and it went away.

''HOW IS SHE NOT DROWNING!?''Knuckles said.

''Well lets just say this lake is magical.''Marshmallow said.

The lake was giving her power and when she had all of her power back she was sitting in the lake,looking at all of them.

''You guys are idiots.''she said to the boys.

''AMY!''the girls were worried.

''Im okay~''she said.

The boys kept staring at her.

''Any questions boys?''she said as she got out of the lake dry.

Marshmallow ran up to Sonic holding his hands together.''Please make a contract with her!''she looked at Sonic and he was confused.

''What?''


	17. Chapter 17 The contract

**Chapter 17 **

After she said that...just walk away~

''I'll...do..it.''Sonic said.

''Thank you for doing this!''Marshmallow said.

''Amy~!''she said without even looking at me and I knew she was mad at me from running away.

I looked at Sonic and were all staring me!

''A-a-are you sure!?''I said.

''You actually going to do this?''Tails asked.

''Yeah!No pain no gain right?''he said.

The girls looked at me.I felt like crying...right there because he keeps trying to protect me and I smiled...

''Thank you...''I said to him and blushed.

We got in the middle of everyone and I told them to stay back.

''Are you ready?''I asked him.

He nodded and I blushed because of the contract!It might not work if you don't have deep feelings for one another!

''Ok...''

The magic circle we were standing on was flashing colors.I holder both of his hands.

''Keiyaku no choko.''I said as our eyes had a crosses in our eyes and everyone but the people here will remember you always have the crosses in our eyes.

I got closer to his face,''Thank you for protecting all these years...thank you.''I said.

Chu~I kissed him his eyes were wide open but closed.

I wonder if this would work...we stopped and the circle stopped glowing.I WAS SO RED!IT WORKED!Our eyes stayed the same.

The boys came up to him.

''Your eyes!''they said.

They girls were really happy.

''First step of love!''Rouge said to me.

''S-shut up.''I said blushing.

If you make a contract with someone...its **_destiny _**to be together,maybe it will maybe it won't.**_Me and Sonic._**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Sonic was going to the lake where Amy was still curious if she really lived there,he lived the close to lake than anyone else. He was finally at the lake and saw Amy saying to bye to Marshmallow.

''Hey.''Sonic said to turned around surprised and smiled.

''Hey,I forgot you lived here the closet.''she said smiling.

''Wanna walk to school together?''he asked.

''Sure.''she replied.

While they were walking Amy asked ''You know your fangirls are going to rage at me because I'm walking with you,right?''

''Its fine~''Sonic sat as she pat her head.

She liked it when he did this when they were was glad that they're together like this again.

''Soo...tell me about this contract.''Sonic said to her.

''You kinda seal my most of my power,if I release all of it...''Amy stopped talking.

''What happen?''he asked.

''Nothing...''she said.

_''I don't wanna tell him that he's kind like my master too but I won't tell him what happens...''_she thought and blushed.

''Ok and I liked your singing at the Christmas party too!''he smiled at her.

''Thanks...''she blushed.

It was February so it was so cold and Sonic had a scarf and a jacket but no gloves.''My hands are cold...''he tried warming them up with his breath.

''Gimme your hand.''Amy said as she took his hand.

''Your hands warm!''he said.

''I remember doing this when we were little kids!''Amy smiled.

''Yeah!Where here!''Sonic said and he saw the whole group together.

''Hey guys!''Rouge yelled at them.

They all came up to them,''Why are you holding hand!?''Tails said.

''Oh,heres are warm and mines was cold.''he said.

''Here fell her hand.''Sonic said.

Rouge grabbed Amy's hands.''They are warm!''she said as she felt them.''I wanna feel!''The other girl said as they took the her hands and put it on their face.

''Hey!WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?''Amy yelled them.

''But they're so warm!~''Cream said while one of Amy's hand was on her face.

The boys were teasing Sonic and he got mad.

They all went inside the school and there were posters about a valentine's day school dance.

''Another one of these?Eh...''Amy said disappointed because she knew the girls were going to make her go with a date or not.

''I wanna go!''Cream said excited.

Rouge and Maria boys looked at the poster,Sonic asked Tails if he was going to ask Cream.

''I don't know.''Tails said and blushed.

''Well I know you will!''Sonic patted him on the back.

''And I know your going Amy!''he shot back at him and Sonic blushed.

''Damn.''Sonic replied.

Girls were looking at Amy angry and at Sonic knew what was up and the girls were to scared to confront sighed,''I told you Sonic.''she said to him.

''Its still fineee.''he replied.

*Bell rings*

Amy left,''See you at lunch.''she said as she left.

* * *

><p>Sally was shooting daggers at Amy because she saw him and Amy holding hands.<p>

''Sally are you ok!?''one of her friends said.

''NO!''she yelled.

''THAT PINK HEDGEHOG HAS BEEN TAKING SONIC!''she was really mad.

''Clam down Sally!We'll take care of her while you ask Sonic to the dance!''her friend said.

''Thank you!Your such a good friend.''Sally said to her.

* * *

><p><strong>At lunch (Amy P.O.V)<strong>

Lunch!~Finally!Im really hungry and its fun to have the gang back again and no more!Lies...  
>If I tell Sonic he won't do it if when I need to save people and the Lake.<p>

''Hey!''it was one of Sally's little minions.

I turned around and I was almost at the rooftop!~

''Hi?''I looked at her and 3 boys behind her.

''Oh!Its the little delinquent!''one of the girls said laughing.

''Ok...''I really didn't care what she said.

''I don't know how you could be friends with one of the popular boys in the school Sonic!''she said.

''But you better stay away from him or else.''she said to me giving me a glare and a smirk.

''How about no...bye''I started walking.

''HEY!DONT WALK AWAY WHEN TALKING TO YOU!''she command the boys to after me.

I know their not scared of hitting me and those are the boys get in fights with knives.I noticed that they did have knives.

''Its rude to point something like that to a lady.''I flipped the boys and got a few cuts.

When I was finished I glared at her and she was surprised.

''Have you forgotten?I was part of the freedom fighters,I know how to fight.''I said.

She got angry,''SALLY'S GOING TO TAKE YOU DOWN FOR TAKING SONIC!''she yelled at me.

''Oh?While I like to see her try.''I walked away.

I was bleeding and walking to the stinged a little bit but not a ... little Sally bitch trying to threat me to not be with Sonic already made a contract so we can't anyway.I made my way up the stairs and they were surprised.

''OMG WHAT HAPPEN AMY!?''Maria said.

''Sally's stupid minions.''I said as I sat down to Sonic.

''SALLY?!''Sonic said and looking at me.

''Yeah.''

''SHE JUST ASKED ME TO THE DANCE!''Sonic said.

''She planned this.''Shadow said.

''*Sigh*She annoys me.''I said.

''Ow.''

''Why aren't you healing!?''Cream and Rouge asked.

''Because of the seal.''I said.

Everyone looked at Sonic.

''What?''Sonic said.

''You can heal me.''I blushed.

''How!?''he said worried.

''Come here.''

I grabbed Sonic and walked inside the was confused.I looked around to make sure no one was there.

''Tell me how.''he looked at me with worried/serious eyes.

''Uhh...this way.''I grabbed his face and kissed him.

He was surprised but closed his eyes and blushed is dream since I was little.I noticed he deepened the kiss and was wounds soon healed and we stopped.I looked at him and he had a mischievous smile.I looked away and we both went back up to the ..._damn he is a good kisser._

Sonic also told us that the boys told him to accept from Sally if he could sing with boys looked at me mischievous and I got scared when the girl did was confused and so was the girls said to go shopping for dresses.


End file.
